A Dama do Dragão
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Depois da ajudar o primo a salvar Katrina, Eragon regressa a Gil'ead e reencontra uma pessoa. É então que ocorre um fenómeno raro e surge a Dama do Dragão. COMPLETA Pós-Eldest
1. Regresso a Gil'ead

Nota da Autora: Espero que gostem da fic, inspirada no mundo de Eragon. Apenas a personagem Maraya pertence-me. Contém spoilers.

Deixem reviews!

Capítulo I – Regresso a Gil'ead

Eragon afagou o pescoço de Saphira, após apagar a fogueira que ela acendera, horas antes. Estava completamente exausto: tinha viajado durante horas a fio, sem descansar. Mas era necessário que assim fosse.

Tinham passado dois meses desde a grande batalha nas Planícies Flamejantes, em que as tropas do Império tinham sido chacinadas e em que descobrira a traição de Murtagh e a verdadeira identidade do seu pai.

Cerrou os dentes, tal como fazia sempre que este pensamento o invadia, coisa que ocorria demasiadas vezes.

_Vamos, pequeno, não penses mais nisso. Tu não és o teu pai nem o teu irmão. E não te esqueças que o teu verdadeiro irmão é Roran. _

Eragon não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se da viagem que empreendera com Roran, cujo objectivo foi libertar Katrina. E a lembrança da missão cumprida com sucesso, assim como os olhares de amor e felicidade do par e a expressão de gratidão do primo animaram-no.

_Boa noite, Saphira. Dorme bem, hoje, que amanhã vamos para Gil'ead. É o nosso último destino._ Eragon enroscou-se perto do dragão, para se manter quente.

Saphira acordou estremunhada, certa de ter ouvido um barulho estranho. Ao olhar para a entrada da gruta que lhes servira de abrigo durante a noite, pensou ter visto um vulto. No entanto, não pôde confirmar, uma vez que aquela visão não durou mais que um momento.

_Eragon. Eragon._ Chamou, carinhosamente. Cuidadosamente, esfregou o seu focinho na face do jovem Cavaleiro, para o acordar. _Acorda, pequeno. Temos um longo dia de viagem pela frente, até Gil'ead. Além disso, acho que estamos a ser seguidos._

Esta última declaração fez com que o jovem despertasse definitivamente. Pondo-se de pé rapidamente, levou a mão ao cinto, procurando o cabo de Za'roc, para a desembainhar. Só depois se lembrou que Murtagh lha roubara.

Cautelosamente, aproximou-se da entrada e observou a paisagem envolvente, procurando algo ou alguém. Como não descobriu nada de anormal, voltou para junto de Saphira, pensando: _Deve ter sido só um sonho._

_Quem me dera ter tanta certeza como tu._ Replicou a criatura, com uma fungadela.

Meia hora depois, ambos voavam a uma altitude considerável, para evitar serem apanhados pelos lacaios de Galbatorix. Passaram o resto do dia assim, voando e mantendo uma conversa telepática.

Ao pôr-do-sol, aterraram num planalto perto da cidade de Gil'ead e procuraram uma gruta onde pudessem passar a noite. Saphira estava bastante cansada, apesar de tentar mostrar o contrário.

_Saphira, ficamos aqui. Daqui a dez minutos vou partir para a cidade e tu ficas aqui, a descansar. Escusas de negar que estás cansada, não vale a pena tentares. Além disso, preciso de recolher algumas informações._

_Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. A tua cabeça – e a minha, já agora – estão a prémio e podes ser facilmente reconhecido. Galbatorix tem tropas em todas as cidades, como certamente sabes._

_Não insistas, Saphira. Precisamos de saber o que se tem passado. Temos de saber o que o Império anda a tramar. E como tu chamas demasiado a atenção, eu vou. Fica descansada, eu não me vou passear em frente dos Urgals nem gritar aos quatro ventos quem sou._

_Mas, Eragon, mesmo assim é perigoso. Mas eu não digo mais nada. Com essa tua cabeça dura, nada que eu te diga pode fazer-te mudar de ideias._

O jovem sorriu, triunfante. Antes que o dragão arranjasse mais algum argumento para o tentar impedir de ir, vestiu uma longa capa andrajosa, de modo a assemelhar-se a um mendigo.

_Até já. E tem cuidado._

_Tem tu cuidado! _Saphira rosnou amorosamente e começou a tratar da sua higiene pessoal.

Eragon já saíra da gruta e encaminhara-se para as portas da cidade. Um pouco surpreendido, conseguiu transpô-las facilmente, sem nenhum problema.

_Isto não me cheira bem._


	2. Reencontro de Irmãos

Capítulo II – Reencontro de Irmãos

– Roberto, traz mais um jarro de hidromel! – gritou um homem de aparência sombria.

– Helfud, não achas que já bebeste demais? – replicou o estalajadeiro, sorrindo.

Não obstante, pousou um enorme jarro sobre a mesa. No minuto seguinte, foi de encontro a um velho mendigo, que acabara de entrar.

– Só podes entrar aqui se puderes pagar. – disse-lhe, com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

O mendigo reprimiu uma tossidela e mostrou uma moeda de ouro.

– Vejo que te correu bem o dia. – declarou, com uma voz diferente, Roberto. – Podes sentar-te ali. Eu trago-te uma caneca de hidromel.

Eragon sorriu, por baixo do seu capuz. Sentou-se perto do homem denominado Helfud, ouvindo atentamente e tentando não dar nas vistas.

– Já sabes das últimas? – inquiriu o estalajadeiro a Helfud, após pousar a bebida de Eragon na sua mesa e receber o dinheiro deste. – Galbatorix está, novamente, a recrutar jovens. Contudo, penso que, desta vez, não são para o exército. É para algo diferente.

– Não me admira nada. – respondeu um homem muito gordo. – Depois da derrota do Império nas Planícies Flamejantes, ele já se apercebeu que não vai conseguir ganhar aos Varden e ao Destruidor de Espectros tão facilmente. – acrescentou, num sussurro.

Dois guardas observavam o estalajadeiro e os dois homens a murmurar, com um esgar de desconfiança. Tentaram ouvir a conversa, de modo a descobrirem o seu tema.

Nesse momento, Eragon entrou no diálogo, fingindo uma voz rouca:

– Haveis falado no Destruidor de Espectros? Afinal, não é só uma lenda?

– Uma lenda? Por onde tens andado, pobre diabo? Não ouviste as notícias da sua vitória sobre Galbatorix?

A um sinal negativo do suposto mendigo, o homem gordo prosseguiu:

– Surgiu um novo Cavaleiro do Dragão, que se aliou aos Varden contra o Império. Venceram-nos duas vezes e penso que Galbatorix começa a ficar receoso. Mas ele afirma que tem uma arma secreta…

_Murtagh._ Eragon cerrou os dentes firmemente. Forçou-se a continuar a ouvir, sem se desmascarar.

– Pois é. Alguns dizem que ele criou um monstro que conseguirá derrotar Eragon, o Cavaleiro do Dragão. Outros pensam que ele está a reunir um exército ainda mais poderoso. No entanto, apenas sabemos que ele anda a recrutar jovens.

Nesse instante, um dos guardas que tentara, em vão, ouvir a conversa aproximou-se do grupo e agarrou Eragon pelos ombros.

– Mendigo, não sabes que Galbatorix proibiu que os vermes entrassem nos estabelecimentos públicos?

Ao ouvir tal obscenidade, o jovem espetou um murro no guarda. Ao fazê-lo, o capuz escorregou-lhe da cabeça, desmascarando-o.

– É Eragon, o Destruidor de Espectros! – constatou o guarda que fora agredido, enquanto que o outro se apressava a pedir reforços.

Imediatamente, Eragon largou a sua velha capa e desferiu outro golpe sobre o soldado. Aproveitando a sua fraqueza, retirou-lhe a espada. Tentou abandonar o recinto, mas viu-se impedido, já que uma dúzia de guardas acabara de entrar.

Ignorando as ordens de rendição, iniciou um duelo com dois dos guardas. Conseguiu desarmar um e ferir o outro, mas eram demasiados para ele. Ainda para mais, continuavam a chegar soldados.

Subitamente, ouviu-se um ruído produzido por um par de espadas, ao fundo do café. Estava alguém a lutar lá, contra as tropas do Império. Eragon não conseguiu descortinar quem era.

Lentamente, os soldados do rei iam caindo, mas parecia que se levantavam sempre. O jovem Cavaleiro e o seu ajudante desconhecido iam-se aproximando, enquanto que lutavam. O desconhecido combatia bastante bem e tinha bons reflexos, apesar dos seus gestos serem um pouco graciosos demais.

De repente, Eragon e o estranho chocaram de costas e permaneceram assim. Depois de desarmar um soldado que corria de encontro ao jovem, o estranho sussurrou:

– Quando eu disser, corres em direcção à porta das traseiras.

Segundos depois, os dois fugitivos corriam para a saída do estabelecimento, onde encontraram um cavalo. A um assobio do estranho, o animal trotou para eles e ambos montaram.

– Agarra-te bem! – advertiu o desconhecido, que incentivou o cavalo a iniciar uma corrida.

Só nesse momento é que Eragon se apercebeu que a voz do desconhecido era uma voz de mulher! Com uma mão, agarrou-se à sua cintura, para se manter equilibrado. Com a outra, baixou o capuz da sua salvadora e descobriu a sua cara.

A cavaleira esporeou o seu cavalo e, quando já estavam a uma distância considerável dos seus perseguidores, virou-se para trás durante uns segundos.

– Olá, Eragon. Estás bem?

E sorriu. Era um sorriso que o rapaz conhecia de qualquer lado… Só existia uma pessoa que sorria assim, em toda a Alagaësia.

– Maraya?

– Kvetha Fricai (). – respondeu ela, na língua antiga.

() Saudações, Amigo.


	3. O Retorno da Desgraça

Capítulo III – O Retorno da Desgraça

Eragon sorriu e observou:

– Não sabia que conhecias a língua antiga!

A jovem voltou-se na sela, novamente, para encarar o rapaz. Retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e respondeu, com uma voz suave:

– Há muita coisa que não sabes de mi, Destruidor de Espectros.

Voltou-se para a frente e continuou a incentivar o animal a avançar, cada vez mais depressa. Não falou durante uns minutos, concentrando-se na sua tarefa.

Por seu lado, Eragon tivera de se agarrar com ambas as mãos à cintura de Maraya, para evitar cair do cavalo. Também se manteve calado, pensando no que acontecera naquele dia. Só falou quando avistou a gruta onde estava Saphira:

– Vamos para aquela gruta, ali no cimo.

– Eu sei. – retorquiu a rapariga, de forma enigmática. – Estamos quase a chegar. Uma vez lá, preciso de falar contigo com urgência.

O Cavaleiro do Dragão suspirou. _Já não bastava Saphira a dar-me conselhos e Arya a tratar-me como se fosse um miúdo._ Nesse momento, sentiu uma pontada no peito. Pensar em Arya era-lhe extremamente doloroso.

Minutos depois, pararam o cavalo em frente à gruta e entraram. Saphira tinha acendido uma fogueira, portanto, pela primeira vez, o jovem conseguiu observar a amiga de infância, facto que não passou despercebido ao dragão.

– Então, tu és a Saphira! – declarou Maraya, num tom jovial. – Há muito tempo que te queria conhecer.

Sem demonstrar medo, aproximou-se do animal e olhou-o nos olhos. Seguidamente, fez uma curta vénia e cumprimentou-a na língua antiga.

– Saphira elda e Eragon finiarel, há muitos meses que tenho viajado por Alagaësia, à vossa procura. Contudo, há cerca de uma semana consegui alcançar-vos e hoje fui forçada a mostrar-se.

_É simpática e persistente. Sabe alguma coisa sobre dragões e mostra o seu respeito por eles da maneira certa. Gosto dela. _Saphira abanou a cauda afectuosamente.

_Ainda bem. Se não fosse por ela, hoje não estaria aqui. _Eragon baixou a cabeça, ligeiramente envergonhado pelo elogio.

– Senta-te, Maraya. Deves estar cansada. – ofereceu o jovem, que se apressou a preparar uma refeição para eles.

– Tens razão. Obrigada. – agradeceu a rapariga, sentando-se de encontro à parede. Fechou os olhos por um momento, abrindo-os de seguida. Quando Eragon estava de costas, levantou ligeiramente as saias e examinou uma ferida recente. Tinha um aspecto esverdeado, além do sangue seco que a cobria.

_Eragon, ela está ferida. _Saphira moveu-se até junto da rapariga e observou o ferimento.

O rapaz deixou o que estava a fazer e juntou-se às outras duas. Imediatamente, Maraya baixou as vestes e corou imperceptivelmente.

– Não é nada. – replicou, disfarçando um esgar de dor.

– Eu conheço-te, Maraya. Se tivesses com todos os ossos partidos, dirias a mesma coisa.

Com muito cuidado, voltou a destapar-lhe o golpe e observou-o, adoptando um esgar de preocupação. Concentrou-se durante uns momentos e, a seguir, afirmou:

– Isto não tem bom aspecto. Está infectada, mesmo muito infectada. Eu diria que foste atingida por um Urgal e que não tratas-te do ferimento. Não tens nada partido, mas é um golpe profundo. Tiveste sorte em não ter sido em nenhum ligamento.

Ergueu uma mão e pousou-a sobre a perna dela. Reuniu energias e pronunciou o feitiço de cura. Instantaneamente, a pele da jovem voltou à sua cor inicial e a ferida cicatrizou, sem deixar qualquer marca.

– Obrigada. Não era preciso… – disse Maraya, com um fio de voz.

– Não tens de agradecer. Na verdade, eu é que te tenho de agradecer. Se não fosses tu, a esta hora estaria nalguma cela.

Eragon relatou os acontecimentos e tudo o que descobrira, ao mesmo tempo que comiam. A jovem ia acrescentando alguns pormenores à história, completando-a.

– Só não percebi para que é que Galbatorix está a recrutar jovens de novo. Estou certo de que não é para reconstruir o seu exército.

– Quando vos tentava alcançar, passei pela capital, Urû'baen e falei com um jovem que tinha sido recrutado pelo Império. Ele contou-me que Galbatorix mandava um rapaz de cada vez para uma sala escura, ordenando-lhe que se sentasse a um canto e esperasse. Contudo, nunca acontecia nada e essas crianças eram mandadas para o exército. – relatou Maraya. – Achei o procedimento muito estranho e decidi infiltrar-me num grupo de rapazes. Consegui passar por um e entrei na tal sala. E foi então que descobri o que se passava.

Levantou-se e afagou o dorso de Saphira. Finalmente, revelou:

– Galbatorix está a tentar que o ovo que lhe resta choque. Então, controlaria mais um Cavaleiro do Dragão, além de Murtagh.

O dragão rosnou e Eragon arregalou os seus olhos de surpresa. Perguntou-lhe como sabia da existência de Murtagh, ao que ela respondeu:

– Tive um encontro, longe de ser romântico, com ele. Eu tentei trazer o ovo, mas ele apanhou-me e recuperou-o. Contudo, não vim de mãos a abanar e trouxe isto.

Retirou uma espada da capa e estendeu-a a Eragon. Este, surpreso, agarrou-a pelo cabo e acariciou-a. Era Za'roc.

– Penso que te pertence, amigo. – concluiu ela.

O rapaz continuou a fitar a espada que lhe tinha sido roubada e, lentamente, guardou-a no seu cinto. Então, num movimento impulsivo, abraçou a rapariga.


	4. As Crónicas de Maraya

Capítulo IV – As Crónicas de Maraya

Até à meia-noite, Maraya falou sem cessar, contando a sua história. Iniciou-a em Carvahall, onde nascera e conhecera Eragon.

– Lembras-te, Eragon? Tu, eu e Roran brincávamos juntos e, às vezes, Katrina também o fazia.

Eragon anuiu, perdido em recordações.

– A certa altura, tornámo-nos adolescentes e afastámo-nos ligeiramente, como sempre acontece. Roran começou a olhar Katrina com outros olhos… – acrescentou, rindo como se fosse uma menina travessa. – Eu queria aprender mais, não queria ser uma camponesa como os meus pais. Portanto, quis estudar, mas isso era impossível na nossa terra. Então, fui ter com Brom e pedi-lhe que me ensinasse a ler, escrever e contar. No início, ele rejeitou a ideia e eu tive de insistir muito. Mas, finalmente, ele assentiu e ensinou-me. No fim das lições, contava-me histórias de Dragões e dos seus Cavaleiros. Eu adorava ouvi-lo e, dentro de mim, crescia uma curiosidade enorme.

Fez uma pausa e olhou para Eragon, perscrutando algo. Não encontrou o que procurava e, satisfeita, continuou o seu monólogo:

– A certa altura, descobri a verdadeira faceta de Brom, como Cavaleiro. A partir daí, as minhas lições tornaram-se mais sérias e eu aprendi tudo o que os Cavaleiros devem aprender, apesar de não o ser.

– Já percebi porque é que sabias falar a língua antiga e combater tão bem! – exclamou o rapaz, admirado.

_Esta rapariga tem bastantes qualidades e parece ser de confiança. Pode ser uma boa ajuda. Se Brom lhe ensinou tudo o que ele sabia, ela pode auxiliar-nos._

_Tens razão, mais uma vez,_ retorquiu Eragon, ainda contemplando a rapariga. _Sim, acho que é mesmo uma boa ideia. As qualificações dela são preciosas para nós._

_Chama-lhe qualificações…,_ gozou Saphira._ Eu chamar-lhe-ia outra coisa, mas fiquemo-nos por "atributos". Podias ser menos óbvio, pequeno. Ainda não despregaste os olhos dela!_

_De que estás a falar?_

_Sim, faz-te de desentendido._

Maraya apercebera-se de que os seus ouvintes estavam a conversar e calou-se, esperando pacientemente. Quando eles se deram conta do facto, pediram-lhe que continuasse e ouviram-na com redobrado interesse.

– E foi assim que, ontem vos descobri, naquela gruta. Penso que Saphira me viu, porque tu vieste ver se estava alguém à entrada. – concluiu ela, cansada.

Saphira sorriu e apagou a fogueira, dando a entender que eram horas de dormir. Enroscou-se a um canto e fez-lhes sinal para se aproximarem.

– Estas noites são frias. Eu tenho ali um cobertor, mas não mais do que isso. Se nos mantivermos bem juntos, ficaremos quentes. – afirmou a jovem, com um tom neutro.

Só nesse momento é que se apercebeu que a sua capa estava completamente desfeita, sendo inútil. Retirou-a e atirou-a para um canto, enquanto que pegava num cobertor de pêlo. Voltou para junto de Eragon e juntos sentaram-se perto do dragão. Estenderam o cobertor sobre eles e deitaram-se, o mais longe possível um do outro, mas de modo a manterem-se cobertos.

Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, acordados e em silêncio. No entanto, assim que ouviram os roncos de Saphira, Eragon virou-se para Maraya e murmurou:

– Lembras-te das noites que passávamos na Espinha, a olhar para o céu?

A jovem também se virou para ele. Não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

– Agora, já não temos o direito de o fazer. Eu sou um Cavaleiro do Dragão e não posso ignorar o meu dever. Roran e Katrina estão juntos, longe daqui. E tu já não és a criança que eu conheci. Crescemos, todos. Deixámos de poder praticar as nossas brincadeiras infantis. Antes, nadávamos nus no lago. Agora, quase nem nos conseguimos olhar de frente.

Maraya fechou os olhos e, quando os voltou a abrir, Eragon viu que um par de lágrimas escorria pela sua cara. Carinhosamente, aproximou-se da rapariga e limpou-lhe as lágrimas. Pousou um suave beijo nos seus cabelos e esperou.

– Há tampo tempo que ninguém me fazia isso! – confidenciou a jovem, com uma voz melancólica. – Quando éramos pequenos e estávamos na Espinha, eu era a mais nova do grupo e, assim que a noite descia, começava a chorar de medo. E tu conseguias que eu parasse de chorar. Fazias-me sentir segura.

Nesse instante, o rapaz notou que Maraya tremia. Ao abandonar a sua capa (que de nada servia), a jovem ficara apenas de vestido. Vestido esse que era composto por uma saia comprida e com rachas, para facilitar os movimentos, e por uma espécie de corpete, sem alças. Assim, no frio da noite, estava desprotegida.

Sem pensar no que estava a fazer, Eragon puxou-a para si e passou uma mão por baixo da sua cintura e outra por cima, envolvendo-a. Tentava aquecê-la com o calor do seu corpo.

A princípio, sentiu que a jovem estava nervosa e encolhida, mas, progressivamente, foi-se descontraindo. Já não tremia e a sua respiração estava mais regularizada. Contudo, parecia estar a chorar, novamente.

Eragon largou-a e ergueu-se, enquanto que a virava para si, estando esta de costas no chão. Olharam-se longamente, nos olhos. O rapaz tentava descortinar o que se passava, porém não o conseguiu fazer. Atreveu-se a perguntar, sem esperança que ela lhe respondesse. Esta, contudo, fê-lo:

– Por favor, Eragon. Não me deixes sozinha. Eu tenho medo…

Abandonando toda a sua anterior aparência adulta e corajosa, também se levantou e enterrou o seu rosto no peito do amigo, chorando desalmadamente. Segundos depois, os braços do rapaz envolveram-na, consolando-a.

Nessa noite, chorou tudo o que precisava: anos de desprezo por parte dos adultos, que não a consideravam digna de aprender, apenas por ser uma mulher; os perigos vividos durante a viagem; os horrores vistos e sofridos.

Finalmente, acalmou-se e separou-se dele. Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu. Já não era a jovem assustada de há minutos. Voltara a ser a mulher corajosa e sábia em que se tornara.

Eragon observou-a e aproximou-se mais dela. Murmurou-lhe, com uma voz doce, de cuja existência desconhecia:

– Cresceste, pequenina.

E precipitou-se para ela, lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o momento em que os seus lábios se uniriam. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais e também cerrou os olhos, esperando o contacto daqueles lábios que o atraíam tanto.


	5. Porquê?

Capítulo V – Porquê?

– Não! Por favor, Eragon, não me faças isto… – disse a jovem, com uma voz fraca.

Eragon abriu os olhos, desconcertado. Tinham estado tão perto de se beijarem! O que é que teria corrido mal?

– Maraya, o que se passa? Não percebo. Porquê?

A rapariga, já de olhos abertos, não chorava. Isso seria impossível, depois de ter derramado tantas lágrimas. Contudo, os seus lábios tremiam, não de frio.

– Eu não quero que me uses para a esqueceres!

O Cavaleiro sentiu-se como se tivesse caído do seu dragão. Como é que Maraya sabia da sua relação com Arya?

– Mas… Não, não estás a perceber. – tentou explicar-se.

– Não há nada para perceber! – declarou, numa voz de comando sussurrada. – Eu sei que ela te deu uma tampa, mas isso não te dá o direito de te aproveitares de mim dessa maneira! Já me fizeste sofrer demasiado tempo!

E, furiosa, levantou-se, pronta para abandonar a caverna. Eragon ficou parado uns segundos, desorientado, no entanto, decidiu agir. Precipitou-se atrás dela e alcançou-a, já fora da gruta. Agarrou-lhe a mão, suavemente, fazendo-a estacar, de costas para ele.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

Ainda voltada de costas, a jovem suspirou e perguntou:

– Porquê?

O Cavaleiro do Dragão não percebeu a que se referia a rapariga. Virou-a para si e forçou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Porquê, Eragon? Porque é que me queres fazer sofrer de novo? Odeias-me assim tanto? – disse, numa voz demasiado calma.

– Eu não te odeio, Maraya e tu sabe-lo. Muito pelo contrário. – acrescentou, num fio de voz e de cabeça baixa. – O que queres dizer quando falaste no teu sofrimento?

A jovem retirou uma madeixa de cabelo da frente dos olhos, antes de responder. Depois, mordendo o lábio inferior, assumiu:

– Tu nunca te apercebeste, pois não? Roran percebeu, Katrina percebeu; só tu é que não! – exclamou. – E, agora, continuas sem perceber. Podes ser muito bom a lutar ou com a magia, mas em termos sociais és um desastre!

Não era um insulto e Eragon soube-o.

– Nunca pensaste que eu pudesse gostar de ti?

Eragon recuou um passo, surpreendido. Como pudera ser tão estúpido ao ponto de não ter descoberto a verdade? Agora, tudo se tornava claro: a persistência da jovem em encontrá-lo, a sua estranha atitude na gruta… Tudo fazia sentido.

– Eu não sabia… perdoa-me, Maraya, eu não me apercebi. Eu não passava de um jovem tolo, que só pensava em brincar.

Com um gesto, ela silenciou-o.

– Não tens de pedir desculpa por algo que não fizeste. – respondeu, amargamente. – E, agora, é tarde demais. O teu coração pertence a uma elfo e não a mim.

Virou-se para a lua, triste mas serena. Ficou a observá-la durante muito tempo. Ou, pelo menos, assim pareceu ao rapaz, que a fitava dolorosamente.

Por fim, a rapariga cansou-se de olhar para a lua e voltou a falar, perguntando "Porquê?".

Desta vez, Eragon percebeu a questão da amiga.

– Não foi para me esquecer de Arya. Eu sei que pode parecer que estou a mentir, mas não estou. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shurt'gal. (Pela minha palavra de cavaleiro, na língua antiga).

Surpreendida, a jovem percebeu que o outro estava a dizer a verdade. Não se pode mentir na língua antiga e Maraya sabia disso.

– Então, porquê?

Eragon coçou a cabeça, constrangido. Não gostava de falar daqueles assuntos, não se sentia à vontade com eles.

– Porque eu… hum, bem… como hei-de de dizer-te? Oh, esquece, só há uma palavra para exprimir o que sinto por ti. Amor…

E, puxando-a para si, beijou-a docemente. Segundos mais tarde, ela retribuiu o beijo.

Momentos mais tarde, separaram-se, finalmente. A jovem continuou de olhos fechados, tentando acreditar em Eragon. Parecia estar com dúvidas, a que o jovem, depois de reflectir e confirmar a veracidade do que sentia, pôs fim:

– Amo-te. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shurt'gal.


	6. Verdade e Planos

Capítulo VI – Verdade e Planos

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se, desta feita, mais intensamente. As mãos de Maraya desalinhavam o cabelo de Eragon; as mãos dele entretinham-se em agarrá-la, para nunca mais a largar. Permaneceram assim longos instantes, sem se aperceberem do que os rodeava. No entanto, muito relutantemente, tiveram de se separar, assim que ouviram Saphira rosnar, ainda no interior da caverna.

Assim que a dragão assomou à entrada da gruta, foi encontrar os dois jovens de costas um para o outro, olhando para direcções diferentes. Estavam muito afastados, como se estivessem zangados. Contudo, Eragon sorria para a lua e Maraya tinha uma expressão que era tudo menos infeliz.

_Interrompi alguma coisa?_ Saphira olhou para as costas do rapaz.

_Não, claro que não! Estávamos apenas a conversar!_ O Cavaleiro tinha perfeita consciência do quanto soara a falso o que dissera, mas insistiu: _Não interrompeste nada._

_Hum, nada mesmo? Porque será que me parece que estás a mentir? Pequenino, posso ser um Dragão, mas sei ver o que me aparece à frente! Cabelos desalinhados, respirações ofegantes, olhares distantes, um sorriso a bailar-vos nos lábio… Além disso, sou mulher. Sei ler nas estrelinhas…_

_Oh, não me chateies!_

_Tudo bem. Mas quero que saibas que fico feliz por já não estares obcecado pela Arya. Penso que Maraya está mais ao teu alcance. E gosta de ti._

– Um Cavaleiro do Dragão pode ter tudo, menos segredos e privacidade! – disparou o rapaz, me voz alta. – Ela já descobriu…

Maraya corou, à luz do luar. Não obstante, aproximou-se de Saphira e falou-lhe na língua antiga, dizendo-lhe que o que sentia por Eragon era verdadeiro. Saphira replicou e o seu Cavaleiro repetiu as suas palavras para a jovem, um pouco reticente:

– Não te preocupes, pequena. Muito antes de isto acontecer já eu sabia. Mal ele te pôs a vista em cima ficou logo apanhadinho. Bem-vinda ao clube, miúda.

A jovem sorriu e, sem aviso prévio, abraçou o pescoço de Saphira. Esta, surpreendida, permaneceu quieta e, quando o abraço terminou, bafejou a jovem docemente.

– E para mim não há abraços? – reclamou, alegremente, o jovem.

Maraya riu-se e correu para junto do seu namorado.

Na noite seguinte, estavam todos sentados na caverna. Não se tinham arriscado a sair de lá durante o dia. As tropas de Galbatorix ainda estavam à procura deles e não podiam arriscar. Portanto, Eragon e Maraya passaram a maior parte do dia a dormir, uma vez que não o tinham feito de noite.

Só acordaram ao anoitecer, altura em que Saphira regressava à gruta, trazendo o jantar. Juntaram-se à volta da fogueira e cozinharam os coelhos caçados, enquanto que conversavam alegremente.

– E agora? O que pensam fazer? – perguntou a rapariga.

– Em relação a quê? – volveu Eragon.

– Estou a falar do nosso destino. Certamente, não vamos ficar aqui para sempre. Só ficámos aqui um dia e eu já estou saturada!

– Não gostas de estar aqui comigo? – replicou o rapaz, provocadoramente.

Maraya ignorou-o e continuou:

– Que pensas fazer a seguir?

– Recuperar o ovo que Galbatorix tem em seu poder. E, se Murtagh me aparecer à frente, quero derrotá-lo. – respondeu, já sem sorrir.

– Deixa Murtagh para mim. Tenho contas a ajustar com ele. – afirmou a rapariga. – Ele vai pagar bem caro.

– Tens alguma ideia? – inquiriu Saphira, através de Eragon.

– Muitas, mas só uma é boa. Mas vamos jantar; tratamos disso amanhã. Não vamos estragar esta maravilhosa refeição a falarmos desses dois patifes!

Entregaram-se, então, à comida, silenciosamente. Cada um estava entretido com os seus pensamentos. Por fim, decidiram deitar-se, não sem antes combinarem tratar daquele assunto na manhã seguinte.

Saphira deitou-se no seu canto e adormeceu, imediatamente a seguir. Pelo contrário, os dois jovens tiveram bastante dificuldade em adormecer, visto terem dormido tanto naquele dia. Decidiram ir, novamente, para junto da fogueira, de modo a não acordarem a dragão.

Maraya aproximou-se de Eragon e beijou-o na face e sentou-se a seu lado. O jovem, por sua vez, inclinou-se para ela e sussurrou-lhe, perto do ouvido:

– Que me fizeste? Só consigo pensar em ti… Que feitiço me lançaste?

Sem esperar resposta, beijou-a. Lentamente, puxou-a para o seu colo e percorreu o seu frágil corpo com as mãos. A jovem insistia em despenteá-lo, mas nenhum deles se importava.

Quando se separaram, observaram que a fogueira estava completamente apagada. Tinham-se beijado durante poucos minutos, mas fora o suficiente. Não obstante, nenhum deles tinha frio.

Com um súbito impulso, Maraya agarrou a mão de Eragon, a que tinha a cicatriz. Beijou-a e colocou-a no seu peito, acima do decote. Nesse momento, uma estranha luz azulada encheu a caverna.


	7. Surpresa

Capítulo VII – Surpresa

Nesse momento, uma estranha luz azulada encheu a caverna.

Eragon deixou de ver, durante os escassos segundos em que aquela luz invadiu a gruta. Sentiu que a rapariga se afastava dele. Tentou agarrá-la, sem sucesso. Contra a sua vontade, permaneceu quieto.

A luz tinha desaparecido, mas a visão do Cavaleiro ainda estava muito turva. Lentamente, foi recomeçando a ver e, dez minutos depois, conseguiu levantar-se.

_Saphira!_

_Sim, pequeno…_

_Onde está Maraya?_

_Está aqui, junto da minha cauda. Não sei como veio até aqui; está inconsciente._

_Oh não…_

Eragon correu para o seu Dragão e ajoelhou-se junto do corpo que estava estendido no chão. Agarrou-lhe o pulso e, com um suspiro de alívio, constatou que ela estava viva.

_O que se passou?_

_Não sei bem, mas vamos já descobrir._

Maraya soltara um gemido audível e começara a mexer-se. Piscou os olhos insistentemente. Olhou para o jovem que estava à sua frente, ostentando um olhar preocupado. Dirigiu-se-lhe:

– Quem és tu?

A rapariga conseguiu sentir a mágoa do outro. Este tentou dizer algo, mas tremia demasiado. Por fim, conseguiu balbuciar:

– Não… nãos sa-sabes quem sou? Nã-nã-não te lembras de… de mim?

A jovem continuava a observá-lo com uma expressão de incompreensão total. Permaneceram calados, fitando-se olhos nos olhos, até que Maraya desatou a rir às gargalhadas.

– O que se passa? De que estás a rir? – Eragon não percebia a piada do momento.

– Estou-me a rir da tua cara, tonto! Devias ter te visto! Estavas tão engraçado! Parecias um fantasma…

– Não percebo…

– Eu sei quem tu és! Não estou amnésica! Estou de perfeita saúde física e mental (acho), exceptuando umas tonturas ocasionais. Estava a brincar contigo!

O Cavaleiro levantou-se repentinamente e, após sussurrar algo parecido com "que brincadeira de mão gosto", virou costas e saiu disparado do abrigo.

_Ups. Acho que ficou zangado, _pensou Maraya. _Foi só uma brincadeira! Que mal tem?_

_Não te preocupes, criança. Ele é um pouco sensível; só isso._

Naquele momento, dragão e mulher partilharam um rosnido-grito. A jovem afastou-se de Saphira, ao mesmo tempo que esta última pensava:

_Maraya, ouves-me? Consegues ouvir-me?_

_É estranho, mas sim. E parece que também tu me consegues ouvir._

– O que se passa aqui? – gritou uma voz de homem, vinda da entrada da gruta. – Porque gritaram?

Eragon, mal ouvira os gritos, correra de volta para a caverna. Esquecera a sua irritação, que dera lugar a uma preocupação extrema.

_Eragon, passa-se aqui algo muito estranho. Eu, eu consigo falar com Maraya e ela pode fazer o mesmo!_

_Isso é impossível! _Eragon olhava para as duas criaturas, perplexo. Esperava que Saphira lhe respondesse, mas foi a rapariga que o fez, telepaticamente.

_Nada é impossível, por mais esquisito que pareça._

_Maraya, foste tu que falaste?_

_Não falei, pensei._

Se Eragon já estava confuso, agora ainda estava mais. _Como pode isso ser?_

_Não me perguntes,_ volveu a jovem. _Nunca ouvi falar disto. Sei apenas que eu não sou uma Cavaleira do Dragão._

O rapaz olhou para a rapariga e lembrou-se da partida que esta lhe pregara. Voltou a ficar mal-humorado. A mulher, quando se apercebeu deste facto, apressou-se a pensar:

_Eu não fiz por mal e tu sabes disso. Eu queria ver o quão era importante para ti. Não vais ficar zangado, pois não?_

Aproximou-se do namorado e acariciou-lhe o cabelo, levemente, como se tivesse medo de o magoar mais.

_Oh, está bem. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria ficar zangado contigo…_

Puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Assim que se separaram, percorreu o corpo dela com o olhar e, com surpresa, encontrou uma cicatriz recente, que nunca vira.

– O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para o local da marca.

– Não sei. Não estava aqui antes de… da luz! – retorquiu ela. – É estranho… é parecida com a _tua_ cicatriz!

Saphira aproximou-se e reprimiu um uivo. Pedaços de informação estavam a invadir a sua mente a uma velocidade espantosa. Fechou os olhos e, apenas quando aquele vendaval de imagens e palavras parou, permitiu-se a anunciar:

_A cicatriz de Maraya é uma cópia simétrica da tua. São exactamente iguais; só a orientação é que muda. Estamos perante um fenómeno antigo, que só aconteceu uma vez._

_Como é que isto aconteceu?,_ foi a pergunta que os dois humanos fizeram em uníssono.

_Ao beijares a mão de Eragon, aquela que tem a marca dos Cavaleiros, desencadeaste uma reacção mágica, que culminou com uma multiplicação reduzida das capacidades de Eragon._

_O que é que isso quer dizer?_

_A magia e a habilidade de Eragon aumentaram um pouco. Essa porção foi transferida para ti, Maraya. É por isso que consegues falar comigo e com Eragon, usando apenas a mente. Também por isso vais conseguir penetrar nas mentes mais fracas e utilizar magia. No entanto, não possuis a força dele. Então, o teu poder também é menor._

_E que acontecimento é este?_

Saphira recuou ligeiramente e disse, antes de se prostrar no chão, numa humilde vénia:

_Ajoelha-te, Eragon, perante a Dama do Dragão._


	8. A Dama do Dragão

Capítulo VIII – A Dama do Dragão

– Deves estar a brincar. – replicou Maraya, sem pinga de sangue. – Isso tudo do poder, é fácil de confiar. Agora, a não-sei-quantas do Dragão? Desculpa, Saphira, mas é difícil de acreditar.

Distraidamente, levou uma mão ao peito e tocou na sua mais recente marca. Deu-se conta do que estava a fazer e, com um estremecimento, retirou a mão. Iniciou um percurso circular. Simultaneamente, o cérebro de Saphira trabalhava a mil à hora.

– A Dama do Dragão, segundo sei, é a equivalente a um Cavaleiro do Dragão, sendo sua companheira. No entanto, e tal como já referi, não tem a força dele, nem a sua capacidade de suportar dor. Resumindo, é mais frágil que ele.

– Disseste que isto já aconteceu. Quando? – perguntou Eragon, também ele atordoado, tentando encontrar a resposta para as suas dúvidas.

– Hum, sim, uma vez. E foi, curiosamente, durante o "reinado" do primeiro Cavaleiro. A mulher em questão, Philipa, ficou conhecida por ter utilizado o seu dom para curar os outros. Contudo, morreu cedo, no mesmo instante em que o seu amado soltou o último suspiro, apesar de estar de boa saúde. – suspirou. – Já percebeste, não já? Se Eragon morrer, nós as duas estamos condenadas. Por outro lado, estarão mais ligados do que nunca. Compreensão total e comunicação sem fronteiras, diz-vos algo?

Eragon chutou uma pedra contra a parede. Parecia zangado. Furiosamente, pensou: _Isto é mais uma maldição do que uma bênção!_

E esmurrou a parede, com ainda mais raiva. Maraya aproximou-se das suas costas, um pouco a medo. Colocou uma mão num dos ombros dele e, lenta mas decididamente, virou-o.

_Não é uma maldição… Mesmo que isto não tivesse acontecido, se te sucedesse algo, eu não quereria continuar a viver. Tu sabes que tenho razão._

_Não bastava ter a vida de Saphira sobre os meus ombros. E agora, também tu estás em perigo!_

Começando a ficar aflita com o comportamento de Eragon, a jovem fez a única coisa de que se lembrou para esvaziar a mente do rapaz: beijou-o.

– Nunca mais digas isso, ou serei obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas. – ameaçou ela, apesar de estar a sorrir.

O sorriso de Maraya contagiou-o e, sem se aperceber, foi-se esquecendo do assunto.

Alguns dias depois, Maraya desapareceu durante algumas horas. O Cavaleiro do Dragão começava a ficar preocupado. Será que tinha sido capturada? Estaria ferida?

Saphira, que entretanto voltara da caça, afirmou, muito segura de si: _Ela está bem. Sinto-o. Mas, se continuas impaciente, podes perguntar-lhe._

_Passaste-te? Como é que eu posso fazê-lo? Ela está longe…_

_Não ouviste nada do que eu disse, pois não? Eu contei que vocês tinham uma relação de comunicação sem fronteiras!_

Perante a cara de espanto do rapaz, a criatura soltou uma série de rugidos que se assemelhavam a gargalhadas.

Após recompor-se, Eragon sentou-se e fechou os olhos. Limpou a mente e procurou a da sua namorada. Com espanto, constatou que conseguia encontrá-la. Optou por perguntar:

_Onde estás?_

_Estou bem. E, sinceramente, não escolheste a melhor altura para invadires a minha mente. Estou ocupada…_

_Com quê?_

_Deverias perguntar: com quem? É que estou metida, até à cintura, num mar de tubarões._

_Onde te foste meter?_

_Oh, eu depois conto. Agora tenho de fugir. Fui descoberta. Até já._

E quebrou a ligação.

Eragon ficou ainda menos descansado. Quem estaria a persegui-la?

Nota: Este capítulo ficou mini… mas eu prometo que vos recompenso no próximo!


	9. Operação de Devolução 1

Capítulo IX

Operação de Devolução – Fase 1

Uma sombra cruzou a entrada da gruta, tapando a luz da lua, momentaneamente.

Maraya acabara de regressar ao abrigo. Imediatamente, foi abraçada por um Eragon extremamente aflito, deixando-a ofegante.

– Onde estiveste? O que estavas a fazer? Meteste-te nalgum sarilho?

Nesse momento, o seu olhar pousou sobre a jovem. Tinha um aspecto miserável: a sua pele estava coberta de arranhões, alguns bem profundos; o seu vestido estava rasgado às tiras, podendo-se entrever parte da túnica interior da rapariga; o cabelo estava completamente desgrenhado e sujo.

– O que…?

– Espera. Deixa-me respirar! Estou cansada…

Encostou-se a uma parede e deixou-se escorregar, até estar sentada no chão. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu calada, durante minutos a fio.

Entretanto, o jovem observava-a, preocupado. Contava, com apreensão, as vezes que o peito dela subia e descia. Alarmou-se quando a viu suster a respiração e só não voltou a abraçá-la, porque Saphira advertiu-o no sentido de não o fazer.

_Tens de lhe dar tempo e espaço. Certamente, ela contar-te-á tudo o que se passou, assim que estiver preparada._

_Espero que sim. Não aguento muito mais sem saber o que se passa!_

Finalmente, a jovem recompôs-se. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, iniciou o seu discurso:

– Estamos prontos para pôr em prática o nosso plano.

Eragon ficou a olhar para ela, confuso. Decidiu não interromper, não obstante a sua curiosidade e preocupação.

– Tentei roubar o ovo. Estava quase a conseguir, quando apareceu aquele insuportável do Murtagh. Felizmente, não me viu bem e não me reconheceu. Apesar de ter sido uma tentativa falhada, consegui perceber algo fundamental para nós. – fez um pausa. – Roubei uma planta do edifício e, melhor ainda: descobri a fraqueza de Murtagh!

Nesse momento, sorriu. Bastou para desanuviar das dúvidas do Cavaleiro, quanto ao seu estado de saúde.

Sem se conter mais, este perguntou:

– E qual é?

– Hum, algo que, apesar de surpreendente, já deveríamos esperar, sendo ele um homem, ainda para mais, alvo de certos mimos de Galbatorix. – anunciou, de forma enigmática, a rapariga. – Mulheres, Eragon. O teu irmãozinho tem um grande fraquinho por rabos de saia.

– Queres, então, dizer que Murtagh faz tudo por uma mulher? – inquiriu, um tanto ingenuamente, Eragon.

– Afirmativo. Sei de fonte segura que, todas as semanas, uma criada é instigada a ir fazer uma "visita" ao patrão júnior.

O rapaz virou-lhe costas, pensativo. Então, Murtagh sempre tinha uma fraqueza. Ainda para mais, era algo tão mundano… Como poderia utilizar essa debilidade do irmão contra ele?

Mais uma vez, as suas perguntas foram respondidas pela namorada, que afirmou já ter um plano.

– Amanhã, ao pôr-do-sol, tu e eu vamos a Gil'ead. Enquanto que eu distraio o Murtagh, tu vais buscar o ovo. É simples e limpo.

– Espera um momento: Murtagh e o ovo estão aqui, na cidade?

– Esqueci-me de te contar… Vieram recrutar mais jovens, ao que parece. No entanto, penso que também andam à tua procura. Felizmente, Galbatorix não veio, o que facilita a nossa vida. – acrescentou, sem sorrir.

Nesse preciso instante, o Cavaleiro apercebeu-se de que faltava explicar algo. Sem rodeios, perguntou à namorada:

– O que queres dizer com "eu distraio o Murtagh"?

Ela corou e baixou os olhos até ao chão. Esta demora em responder confirmou as suspeitas de Eragon. Descontente e receoso, volveu:

– Tu não estás a pensar em…?

– É a única forma! Eu sei que não gostas da ideia; eu própria também não! Mas é a nossa única hipótese, a menos que conheces outros pontos fracos dele. – replicou, enervada, a jovem.

– Não. – admitiu o outro. – É mesmo preciso?

Como resposta, obteve um aceno por parte de Maraya, que ainda estava nervosa. Aproximando-se dela, Eragon rodeou-lhe os ombros, numa atitude protectora.

_Não fiques zangada comigo. Tu sabes que eu não quero que te aconteça nada de mal._

_Eu sei, Eragon. Contudo, também sei que temos de recuperar aquele ovo, custe o que custar. Estás comigo?_

_Claro. Só não me peças para não ficar aborrecido por pensar que aquele monstro te vai tocar!_

_Não te preocupes. Eu não vou deixar que ele… tu sabes o que quero dizer._

_Tem cuidado…_

_Tu também._

Os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente, sob o olhar atento de Saphira.

Quando faltavam duas horas para o pôr-do-sol do dia seguinte, Dama e Cavaleiro estavam prontos para agir. No último instante em que estariam juntos, antes de entrarem em acção, abraçaram-se ternamente.

– Quem me dera não te poder largar mais. – desejou o rapaz, num fio de voz. – Só de pensar que, dentro de pouco tempo, as manápulas de Murtagh vão percorrer o teu corpo…!

– Não te preocupes. Vai correr tudo bem. – sossegou-o ela, apesar de não ter a certeza do que afirmava.

Beijaram-se uma última vez e partiram, após despedirem-se de Saphira.

Assim que saíram da gruta, Eragon inquiriu, de sobrolho franzido:

– Que querias dizer com aquilo dos homens?

A jovem mordeu o lábio, evitando rir.

– Não me referia a ti; está descansado.

E partiram, sem mais demoras.


	10. Operação de Devolução 2

Nota da autora: Certas partes podem ferir as susceptibilidades! Por causa deste capítulo e do seguinte, mudei a classificação para T (maiores de 13). Atenção! Não me responsabilizo por eventuais danos morais…

Capítulo X

Operação de Devolução – Fase 2

Eragon encarou a fortaleza de Gil'ead, recortada pelo pôr-do-sol. Envergando umas vestes velhas e rasgadas, fizera-se passar por escravo da bela senhora que o acompanhava.

Maraya estava irreconhecível: o seu cabelo, que outrora fora ruivo e liso, estava completamente negro e frisado; os seus olhos também tinham mudado de cor, passando de verdes para castanhos. Usava roupas ricamente decoradas, dignas de uma princesa. Tudo isto fora possível graças à magia de Eragon.

A suposta princesa avançou, juntamente com o seu alegado criado, até a um guarda. Com um porte tão altivo como convencido, dirigiu-se-lhe:

– Sou Sahrah de Belatona e vim até aqui com o objectivo de falar com o responsável destacado por Galbatorix.

O homem, que parecia ser pouco inteligente, coçou a cabeça, intrigado.

– Oh, homem, quero falar com o seu superior! – repetiu, de forma lenta, mas exasperada, Maraya.

O guarda apressou-se a cumprir a ordem daquela bela senhora. Voltou, passados alguns minutos, trazendo consigo um outro guarda.

– Que deseja, senhora…?

– Sahrah de Belatona. Quero falar com o senhor Murtagh, o mais depressa possível. Trago uma mensagem urgente para ele.

Imediatamente, o segundo guarda entrou na fortaleza, deixando os outros três à espera. Finalmente, anunciou, do cimo de uma ameia:

– Baixem a ponte levadiça!

Assim que entraram, foram recebidos por um outro militar, que declarou, com exagerada cortesia:

– Vinde comigo, senhora. O meu mestre está à sua espera.

– Um momento, caro senhor. Mandai servir algo ao meu escravo. – ordenou Maraya, numa voz doce.

– Com certeza, cara dama. – replicou o homem, impressionado.

_És boa nisto! _Eragon, de cabeça baixa, seguiu o primeiro guarda que tinham encontrado, ao mesmo tempo que estabelecia uma conversa telepática com a jovem. _Boa sorte. Assim que puder, vou buscar o ovo. Tem cuidado._

Maraya acenou, imperceptivelmente, e seguiu o guerreiro, através de inúmeros corredores. Pararam, ao fim de um longo período de caminhada, durante o qual o homem tentara cortejar a rapariga, sem sucesso.

– É aqui, senhora. Pode entrar. – despediu-se ele, com verdadeiro pesar.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu "Sahrah".

E entrou, sem abandonar o seu porte de princesa.

Foi recebida por Murtagh que, embora disfarçasse, estava deveras curioso. Após o cumprimento de todos os rituais de saudação obrigatórios, ele inquiriu:

– Senhora Sahrah, a que devo esta, digamos, inesperada visita?

– Trago uma mensagem urgente de meu pai, o conde de Belatona. Ele afirma que os seus guerreiros detectaram movimentos suspeitos, talvez dos Varden. Além disso, os seus informadores garantiram que foi descoberto um túnel secreto, ligado a Surda.

Murtagh afagou o queixo, pensativo. Permaneceu assim, durante alguns instantes, que culminaram com um longo suspiro. Ao dar-se conta que a jovem estava em pé, desculpou-se pela sua desatenção e indicou-lhe uma confortável cadeira.

– Boas notícias me trazeis, dama Sahrah. Atrevo-me a perguntar porque é que o seu pai não me informou pessoalmente… Nos tempos que correm, é perigoso para uma jovem de tão delicada beleza viajar só.

_Bingo. Eragon, ele está a morder o isco! Já conseguiste?_

_Estou à procura… Vou tentar despachar-me._

– O meu pai roga-lhe que o desculpe. Encontra-se, actualmente, deveras doente, estando impossibilitado de viajar. No entanto, não nos devemos inquietar: em breve, estará recuperado.

Fingindo não dar conta, deixou que o seu belo xaile escorregasse, deixando a nu os seus ombros. Procurou os olhos do seu ouvinte e, com agrado, constatou que estavam presos no sítio certo.

– Desejo, sinceramente, que o seu pai melhore. – disse o outro, com os olhos ainda presos nos ombros da jovem. Forçando-se a despregar o olhar, inquiriu: – De certo, não realizastes uma tão longa viagem para me dar, apenas, essas preciosas afirmações. Qual o seu outro propósito?

– Vejo que sois perspicaz, nobre senhor Murtagh.

– Por favor, senhora, trate-me por Murtagh, apenas.

A jovem deixou escapar um sorrisinho de triunfo, que o outro interpretou de forma diferente.

– De acordo. Murtagh, meu pai quer firmar uma aliança consigo e com Galbatorix. – declarou, ao mesmo tempo que, despercebidamente, puxava um pouco a saia do vestido, deixando ver parte das suas pernas.

– Isso seria agradável. – respondeu o rapaz, cujos olhos estavam presos nas pernas dela. – Diga-me, Sahrah, o que pode o seu pai oferecer ao Império?

– Cinco mil homens armados e bem treinados, além da mais moderna artilharia de guerra. Claro está que os túneis até Surda estão incluídos no contrato.

Calma e, aparentemente, distraída, sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que retirava uma madeixa de cabelo da cara.

– Parece uma proposta aliciante. – admitiu Murtagh, completamente embevecido.

– Exactamente. E, como prova da sua vontade em aliar-se a vós, trago-vos um presente da sua parte.

Mal acabou de falar, levantou-se, fazendo com que o outro a imitasse. Aproximou-se dele suavemente, enquanto que atirava o seu xaile, para longe de si.

– Eu estou à sua disposição.

Tremendo como um louco, Murtagh eliminou a distância que ainda os separava e, sem qualquer receio, agarrou Maraya pela cintura. Esta, disfarçando um esgar de nojo, envolveu-o com os seus braços e segredou-lhe:

– Estais à espera de quê? Levai-me para o vosso quarto, onde tereis a melhor experiência da vossa vida!

Estas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. O rapaz, enlouquecido, pegou na jovem ao colo e levou-a para o quarto do lado.

_Eragon, despacha-te!_


	11. Operação de Devolução 3

Capítulo XI

Operação de Devolução – Fase 3

O grito de Maraya ecoou dentro da cabeça de Eragon. Notando o tom apreensivo da namorada, acelerou o passo. Finalmente, encontrou o que procurava.

_Encontrei! Agora, vou arranjar uma maneira de entrar e trazer o ovo. Já está quase, meu amor._

_Precisas de quanto tempo? _Pensou Maraya, enquanto que era levada por Murtagh.

_Dez minutos. Aguentas?_

_Claro._

A jovem cortou a ligação, deixando o Cavaleiro sozinho com os seus pensamentos. Estes estavam dirigidos para a missão que tinha pela frente, evitando pensar no que a namorada estaria a passar.

– Não te preocupes. Eu vou despachar-me! – murmurou para o vazio.

Maraya sorriu para o homem que estava diante de si, contrariada. Até agora, tudo tinha corrido como planeara. Tudo o que fizera fora relativamente fácil de executar, contudo, naquele momento, estava perante uma situação que nunca experimentara, sem saber o que fazer.

Entretanto, Murtagh tentava controlar-se. Suavemente, sentou-se em frente a Sahrah, em cima da cama. Percorreu o corpo dela com o olhar, antes de a beijar lentamente. Ao ver que ela não correspondia, inquiriu:

– Que se passa, querida?

Pensando numa rápida desculpa, Maraya afastou-se ligeiramente. Por fim, declarou, muito segura de si:

– Eu disse que irá ser uma experiência nova para si. Não vai fazer o que faz com as outras mulheres.

A sua mente trabalhava velozmente, elaborando um plano que, prontamente, ficou concluído.

– Preciso de me preparar. Esperai aí um pouco.

Dirigindo-se aos aposentos de banho do quarto, procurou algumas toalhas, que atou, até formar duas cordas bem resistentes.

Ouviu barulho no quarto e assomou à porta, com curiosidade. No entanto, assim que viu Murtagh a preparar a cama, sentiu um vómito. Encostou-se à parede e, quando se sentiu recuperada, disse-lhe:

– Murtagh, querido, tomai providências para que não sejamos interrompidos!

Com alívio, ouviu o rapaz sair do quarto e falar com um guarda, dizendo:

– Oiças o que ouvires, não entres no quarto, entendido? E não comentes esta situação com ninguém!

– Sim, senhor. – foi a resposta do guerreiro.

Pronta para o seu novo desafio, Maraya voltou ao quarto, onde encontrou o outro seminu, deitado em cima da cama. Aproximou-se dele e, com a sua voz de mel, anunciou:

– Vamos começar.

Saltou para cima dele, trazendo as cordas consigo. Ele agarrou-lhe o vestido, pronto para lho tirar, mas ela impediu-o. Começou a amarrar-lhe um pulso, usando a primeira corda.

– Hum, não sabia que a Sahrah era daquelas damas atrevidas! – atirou Murtagh. – Eu gosto. – acrescentou, desnecessária e estupidamente.

– Nem sabe o quanto sou atrevida. – respondeu, alheia a tudo menos ao seu trabalho.

Aproveitando o estado de profunda concentração da rapariga, o Cavaleiro do Mal rasgou-lhe o vestido, usando a mão livre.

– Estais a ir demasiado depressa, senhor. – resmungou Maraya, verdadeiramente aborrecida e assustada.

Acabou de lhe amarrar o segundo pulso e verificou quais os estragos no vestido. Com desagrado, verificou que este estava rasgado de cima a baixo. Felizmente, usava uma túnica interior!

_Já conseguiste roubar o ovo?_

_Estou dentro da sala. Vou fazer levitar o ovo até mim. Só preciso de mais dois minutos._

Exasperada, a jovem suspirou. Tinha de continuar com aquele teatro ridículo. Já não sabia o que mais fazer. Aflita, percorreu a sala com o olhar, procurando uma solução.

Murtagh, por seu lado, estava a ficar impaciente. Perante a demora da jovem, decidiu agir: com as pernas, empurrou Sahrah para cima de si e beijou-a.

_Blah! Que nojo! Ainda demoras muito?_

_Estou pronto. Vai ter comigo ao pátio principal._

Aliviada pelo eminente fim do pesadelo, a Dama do Dragão separou-se do homem que a beijava e declarou:

– Eis a sua surpresa.

Precipitou-se, mais uma vez, para ele e beijou-o, tentando distrai-lo. Entretanto, pegara numa jarra, com que bateu em Murtagh, deixando-o sem sentidos.

– Eu avisei-te de que ia ser inesquecível.

Rapidamente, afastou-se dele e correu em direcção ao seu xaile, com que se cobriu. Sem mais demoras, saiu. Foi vista por um guarda, que, ingenuamente, não contestou a sua atitude.

Percorreu a fortaleza, chegando ao local combinado. Eragon já lá estava, disfarçado de criado. Juntos, abandonaram Gil'ead.


	12. A Lagoa

Capítulo XII – A Lagoa

Quando se encontravam suficientemente longe de Gil'ead, atreveram-se a parar um pouco. A rapariga estava cabisbaixa e muito calada, o que alarmou Eragon.

– Aconteceu algo? Ele …?

– Não, Eragon, não. Tentou, mas eu não deixei. – respondeu ela, num fio de voz.

Nunca pensara que poderia ficar naquela estado de trauma. Imaginara que seria como uma brincadeira de crianças. Enganara-se redondamente e, agora, tinha de viver com aquele sentimento de nojo, que tardaria a desaparecer.

O rapaz quis abraçá-la e confortá-la, no entanto, deteve-se, ao adivinhar os seus pensamentos. Temia piorar a sua situação.

Foi Maraya quem tomou a iniciativa de se aproximar. Sentou-se ao pé do namorado e descansou a cabeça no seu peito. Não chorava; estava demasiado apática para tal. Lenta mas decididamente, os braços de Eragon envolveram-na, consolando-a. Permaneceram assim, durante muito tempo.

Quando se sentiu mais segura, a jovem iniciou a sua narrativa:

– Tive tanto medo, Eragon! Pensei que iria ser fácil. Nem sabes o quanto me enganei! Ele era um autêntico monstro e eu, uma criança indefesa. Tive sorte, pois ele poderia tê-lo feito assim que me atirou para a cama.

Não notara que o rapaz se retraía, corroído por uma mistura de sentimentos: raiva, frustração, remorsos e… ciúmes. Continuou:

– Quando ele me rasgou o vestido, pensei que seria o fim…

Dando-se, por fim, conta do que se estava a passar com o namorado, interrompeu o seu próprio relato, para perguntar o que se passava.

– Por favor, não digas mais nada! Não sabes o quanto me dói que tenhas passado por tudo aquilo. Só de pensar que te poderia perder, que tu poderias ter sido…

– Mas não fui, Eragon! Felizmente, tu roubaste o ovo a tempo. Foi graças a ti que nada aconteceu. E, mesmo que tivesse ocorrido o pior, a culpa seria só minha, visto ter sido eu quem pensara naquele plano.

Eragon ia replicar, mas a jovem silenciou-o com um dedo. Olhou-o, olhos nos olhos, antes de afirmar:

– Eu sou tua, só tua. De corpo e alma. Tu sabes disso. Não receies nem te importunes pelo que poderia ter acontecido. Agora, já não interessa.

Beijou-o ternamente. Receara lembrar-se dos beijos de Murtagh, mas a presença do namorado fazia com que ela se esquecesse desses maus momentos.

Ergueu-se e puxou Eragon, para que ele também o fizesse. Disse-lhe, num sussurro, para a seguir.

De mãos dadas, embrenharam-se num pequeno bosque, tendo como única fonte de luz a lua. As árvores, majestosas, pareciam grandes guardas, prontos a impedir que os estranhos entrassem na sua fortaleza mágica. Contudo, contrariamente a estes nefastos pensamentos, atravessaram o arvoredo em segurança.

Pararam numa pequena clareira, junto a uma lagoa de águas límpidas, mas profundas. Sem aviso prévio, Maraya despiu o que restava do seu vestido e, envergando apenas a sua túnica interior, mergulhou naquelas águas, que se adivinhavam geladas.

Eragon aproximou-se da água e sentou-se no chão, sentindo as pedras e os pequenos grãos de areia sob os dedos. Precisava de pensar um pouco; ainda não estava pronto para ir ter com a jovem.

Simultaneamente, a Dama do Dragão nadava energicamente na lagoa, aventurando-se nas zonas mais escuras e profundas. Sempre se sentira bem dentro de água. Era como uma segunda casa para ela. Profundamente mergulhada naquele espírito de segurança, não notou a hesitação do rapaz.

Os minutos passaram, sem que nenhum dos dois entrasse no mundo do outro. A lua estava, agora, no seu apogeu, brilhando mais do que nunca. Foi ela que despertou Maraya do seu estado de semi-dormência espiritual. Apercebendo-se de que estava gelada, decidiu sair, indo ao encontro do rapaz. Sentou-se a seu lado, sem trocarem um único olhar.

– Eragon? – chamou ela, expectante.

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a fitá-la, com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

– Eragon? – repetiu, ligeiramente assustada.

O jovem desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Não sabia o que se passava com ele e não queria que a namorada soubesse.

Preocupada com o estado de letargia em que Eragon estava mergulhado, atreveu-se a agarrar-lhe a mão. O contacto da sua pele fria pareceu despertá-lo daquele encanto.

– Maraya…

A rapariga sentiu uma pontada no peito, ao ouvir o seu nome, dito daquela forma. Quase que podia agarrar os sentimentos saídos da boca dele: paixão, arrebatamento, preocupação, carinho e medo.

– Eragon, o que se passa contigo? O que temes? – perguntou, verdadeiramente apreensiva. – Responde-me; caso contrário, enlouqueço.

O Cavaleiro escondeu a cara entre as mãos, tremendo como um enfermo.

– Eu não te quero magoar! Não quero que sofras! – desabafou, finalmente, num fio de voz. – Tudo o que já passaste… foi tudo culpa minha!

– Que dizes? Estás a delirar! Como serias capaz de me magoar? – retorquiu ela, numa voz esganiçada.

– Tu própria afirmaste que sofreste durante todos aqueles anos em que te ignorei! E agora, voltaste a ser uma vítima das minhas acções!

Com um nó na garganta, Maraya balbuciou:

– O que que-queres dizer com… com isso?

– Não te quero magoar mais. – respondeu ele, simplesmente, sem olhar para ela.

– Queres terminar a nossa relação? – murmurou ela, percebendo a intenção dele.

Erguendo o olhar para a lua, Eragon proferiu a palavra que mais magoaria a jovem, durante toda a sua vida.

– Sim.

Maraya, triste e confusa, levantou-se e colocou-se diante do outro, interpondo-se entre este e a lua.

– Então, não me amas mais? Diz-me isso na cara! Se o fizeres, eu vou-me embora, para sempre.

Odiando-se pelo que estava a fazer, Eragon fitou a testa da rapariga e afirmou:

– Não te amo.

A última coisa que Eragon viu, antes de Maraya correr para a lagoa, foi um par de lágrimas solitárias, escorrendo pela face da pessoa de quem ele mais gostava e que insistia em magoar.


	13. As Garras da Morte

Capítulo XIII – As Garras da Morte

A rapariga continuou a correr, mesmo dentro a lagoa. Não parou até chegar a um local profundo, onde era totalmente envolvida por aquelas águas.

No mesmo instante em que ouvira da boca do seu amada tais palavras, soubera que já não tinha mais razões para viver. Como se não fosse suficiente, perdera a voz e quase não conseguia ver, uma vez que os seus olhos estavam toldados de lágrimas que não queriam escapar.

Sempre fora uma excelente nadadora e conseguia suster a respiração durante vários minutos. Agora, amaldiçoava aquela capacidade, que atrasava a hora da sua morte. Soltou o ar que os seus pulmões insistiam em suster e agarrou-se a uma planta marinha, evitando vir à superfície.

Dentro de água, o tempo passa de forma diferente. Os segundos, os minutos arrastam-se como se fossem horas, dias, até meses. Nunca ansiara tanto para que o tempo passasse mais depressa…

Por fim, deixou de ver totalmente. O seu corpo estava totalmente imobilizado e o seu cérebro não lhe obedecia, limitando-se a bradar por oxigénio.

E então, viu-o. Parecia um deus, vindo do reino dos céus. Sabendo que tudo estava acabado, deixou-se arrastar até ao mundo dos mortos.

Eragon continuou a fitar a jovem, que corria e nadava na lagoa, debatendo-se com muita ferocidade. Deixou de a ver, assim que ela chegou ao meio do lago.

Esperou pacientemente que a sua cabeça, novamente ruiva, assomasse à superfície. No entanto, a rapariga tardava a emergir.

Os minutos arrastavam-se, sem que Eragon voltasse a ver a rapariga. Levantou-se de um salto, verdadeiramente preocupado.

_Será que…? Não, ela não é tão louca assim._

Não obstante, não conseguia acreditar nos seus pensamentos. Relembrou algo que o seu primo Roran lhe dissera, certa vez, enquanto trabalhavam na sua terra natal:

"Por amor, as pessoas fazem todas as loucuras possíveis e imagináveis."

Dando-se conta da gravidade da situação, correu para a lagoa. Sentindo o contacto da água gelada no seu corpo, nadou a toda a velocidade, procurando Maraya. Não parava de se amaldiçoar: _Se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, a culpa será minha. E tenho a certeza de que, se tal suceder, não conseguirei viver. Como se não bastasse, arrastarei comigo Saphira. Droga! Estarei condenado a ser responsável pelo sofrimento e morte dos que amo?_

Numa lenta sucessão de imagens, viu-a: um corpo aparentemente sem vida, agarrado a uma planta aquática. Tinha uma expressão calma, de alívio.

Alcançou-a num ápice. Ela não ofereceu resistência, largando a planta, de seguida. Chamando a si toda a sua força, nadou até à superfície. Parou apenas para recuperar o fôlego e nadou até à margem mais próxima.

Cuidadosamente, estendeu a jovem no solo. Tomou-lhe o pulso, quase sem esperança. Alarmou-se ao constatar que o coração dela já não batia.

Tentou descobrir uma maneira para reanimar Maraya, sem sucesso. Sabia que não poderia utilizar a sua magia. Estava a ficar sem tempo, nem opções.

Quase ser ver, devido às lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pela sua face, decidiu agir. Instintivamente, debruçou-se sobre a rapariga e forneceu-lhe o seu próprio oxigénio. Repetiu aquele método várias vezes, sem obter resultados visíveis.

Quando se apercebeu de que era inútil continuar, desistiu e deitou-se ao lado dela, decidido a morrer também.

Maraya abriu os olhos dolorosamente. A sua visão estava ainda muito turva. Custava-lhe a respirar e a sua cabeça quase explodia de dores. Um formigueiro desagradável percorria todo o seu corpo dorido.

Ouviu uma mistura de sons, que se assemelhavam a cânticos sagrados. _Estou no Céu e os Anjos estão a saudar-me._

Muito a custo, ergueu-se até ficar sentada. Ainda continuava a não conseguir ver perfeitamente, mas já não lhe doía tanto a cabeça. Olhou em volta, tentando descortinar os Anjos, por entre toda aquela bruma.

Perto de si, alguém cantava uma melodia fúnebre. Estranhamente, era semelhante ao choro de uma criança! Virando-se para a entidade em questão, perguntou, muito confusa:

– Isto é o Céu, certo? E tu, tu és um Anjo, não és?

Continuava sem ver, mas ouviu um grito de surpresa, por parte do Anjo. Logo a seguir, foi envolvida por uns braços que não conseguia ver, só sentir.

– Maraya, estás viva?!

Aquela voz era-lhe familiar. Deveria pertencer a alguém de quem ela gostara muito. Mas quem?

– Por favor, fala comigo…

Subitamente, fez-se luz no seu espírito, assim como nos seus olhos. De imediato, viu quem era o Anjo, reconhecendo-o.

– Eragon?

Ao ouvir a voz da jovem, o rapaz reiniciou o seu pranto.

– O que é que aconteceu? Como é que vieste aqui parar? Também morreste?

O jovem limpou, a custo, as lágrimas e fitou-a. O brilho desconhecido que Maraya vira desaparecera, apagado pelas lágrimas.

– Tentei… Eu tentei salvar-te, mas não consegui. Estava prestes a pôr fim à minha vida, para ir ter contigo, quando falaste.

As palavras dele reavivaram a memória dos últimos acontecimentos. Lembrando-se do motivo que a fizera empreender aquela viagem até ao mundo dos mortos, a jovem virou-lhe costas.

– Porque o fizeste?

– Que queres dizer? – inquiriu o rapaz, confuso.

– Porque me salvaste? Odeias-me assim tanto que te deleites com o meu sofrimento? – disse ela, numa voz aguda. – Responde-me!

– Tudo o que fiz foi para evitar que sofresses mais! Eu não queria que continuasses a ser maltratada! Consegues entender isso? Eu não te odeio…

– Pois os teus actos contrariam as tuas palavras!

E mergulhou novamente na lagoa, pronta a repetir aquela experiência. Adivinhando as suas intenções e com um medo crescente no seu peito, Eragon seguiu-a, através daquelas águas geladas. A perseguição foi curta: rapidamente, a rapariga foi alcançada pelo rapaz.

– Larga-me! – ordenou ela.

– Não!

– Não me obrigues a combater contigo! – ameaçou Maraya. – Deixa-me em paz!

– Não. – repetiu ele, convictamente.

Soltando uns gritinhos de raiva e frustração, a Dama do Dragão esmurrou o outro, na face. Sem qualquer reacção que não continuar a fitá-la, o jovem defendeu um outro murro, agarrando a mão da jovem, sem, no entanto, a magoar.

Utilizando a sua mão livre, a rapariga insistiu em atacá-lo, sem sucesso. Por fim, Eragon capturou, também, essa mão.

Não se dando por vencida, a jovem usou as pernas, para desferir um valente pontapé. Contudo, tal já era esperado por ele que, imediatamente lhe rodeou as pernas, imobilizando-a completamente.

– Quando estiveres mais calma e lúcida, solto-te. – disse ele, sem desviar o olhar dela.

– Quem é que tu pensas que és? Se estou doida, a culpa é toda tua! Farias melhor em deixar-me morrer…

Uma lágrima solitária desprendeu-se, rolando pela face de Eragon.

– Eu consigo viver, sabendo que te magoei e que, provavelmente, me odeias. Porém, não o consigo fazer se tu estiveres morta!

Desta feita, foi a vez de Maraya começar a chorar.

– Eu menti-te! Eu não tive prazer nenhum em acabar a nossa relação! Só o fiz, para te proteger, mas já percebi que errei. Ao querer proteger-te, fiz exactamente o contrário e sinto-me responsável pela tua vida!

Nessa altura, as lágrimas corriam, sem qualquer controlo, pelas faces dos dois. Fechando os olhos, como se quisesse esquecer o que se estava a passar, a rapariga interrogou, temerosa:

– O que queres dizer?

– Eu amo-te… amo-te como nunca amei ninguém. Desculpa por tudo…

Foi interrompido por Maraya, que o beijou apaixonadamente. Prontamente, ele soltou-a, para a abraçar ternamente.

Assim que o beijo findou, os jovens olharam-se, frente-a-frente. O contacto visual estabelecido parecia nunca mais acabar, até que, com um ruído sonoro, a mão dela estalou na cara de Eragon.

Aparvalhado com tal comportamento, o Cavaleiro exibiu um olhar magoado, que logo se dissolveu, perante as palavras e as acções da rapariga.

– Tens de concordar comigo: tu mereceste! – disse ela, com um enorme sorriso.

Voltaram a beijar-se, sem qualquer controlo. Juntos, dirigiram-se para a margem, onde consumaram o acto que estabeleceria um importante ele físico, tão forte como a magia que os ligava.


	14. Brincando com o Fogo

Capítulo XIV – Brincando com o Fogo

Eragon olhou para a jovem adormecida nos seus braços. A sua pele, alva como a lua, adquirira um leve tom azulado, por acção do frio. Calma e silenciosamente, abandonou-a, para retirar do seu saco (abandonado junto a uma árvore) um vestido para cobrir a sua nudez.

Carinhosamente, vestiu-a, tentando não a despertar. Quando terminou essa tarefa, vestiu as suas próprias roupas e voltou para os braços da sua amada.

Passou-lhe uma mão pelos cabelos ruivos, numa atitude de grande ternura. Resistiu ao impulso de a beijar, temendo acordá-la. No entanto, não foi preciso, já que, segundos depois, Maraya abriu os seus olhos, de novo verdes, repletos de amor.

– Já acordaste, dorminhoca? – brincou ele. – Temos de partir. Saphira já está à nossa espera. Além disso, temos de nos apressar, não esteja Murtagh à nossa procura. – acrescentou, num misto de pesar e desapontamento.

A meio de um beijo, sentiu que a rapariga lhe fugia. Porém, assim que abriu os olhos, constatou, com terror, que ela lhe tinha sido arrancada por um homem, vestido de negro: Murtagh.

– Meu irmão, é um prazer rever-te! – ironizou ele, com um meio sorriso. – E que bela prenda tu me trouxeste! Sahrah, ou deverei dizer… Maraya?

Sentindo-se desfalecer, Eragon tardou a reagir. No entanto, ao ver Murtagh a agarrar e empurrar a sua namorada, levantou-se de um salto. Constatou que estava preso, não conseguindo avançar nem um palmo. Desnorteado e em pânico, ameaçou:

– Não te atrevas a tocar-lhe com um dedo que seja!

Como resposta, Murtagh riu-se descaradamente. Continuou a empurrar a sua prisioneira, acabando por atirá-la ao chão, sem qualquer remorso. Esta não soltou um gemido, não obstante as dores. Quando falou, fê-lo, surpreendentemente, com calma e ponderação:

– O que pretendes com tudo isto? Nada do que fizeres me magoará!

– Hum, tens a certeza disso? – atirou o tirano, rindo maliciosamente.

Murtagh imobilizou a jovem com o seu peso e, embora esta se debatesse, conseguiu subjugá-la com relativa facilidade. Anunciou, triunfante:

– Ora vamos lá acabar o que começámos há pouco!

Sentindo um pânico crescente, Eragon arregalou os olhos, ao ver como Maraya tentava, inutilmente, libertar-se, enquanto que o vilão lutava com o vestido dela.

– Vamos lá, sua rameira! Mostra-me o que vales! Tenho a certeza de que me podes mostrar algo! – anunciou, enlouquecido. – Colabora, rapariga! Esquece o franganote do meu irmão; eu sou muito mais homem do que ele. Aprenderás muito mais comigo. Se parares de resistir, terás a melhor experiência da tua vida!

Dominada pelo medo e nojo, Maraya continuava a lutar, sem resultado. Cuspiu todo seu descontentamento na cara do que a tentava violar, para ganhar tempo. Foi premiada com um murro violento, deixando-a sem qualquer possibilidade de reacção.

Quando Murtagh já quase se vira livre das suas roupas, a jovem gritou, aterrorizada:

– Eragon!

O grito dela partiu o coração de Eragon que, impotente, nada poderia fazer, a não ser presenciar aquela horrível cena.

– Maraya!

Murtagh parou o que estava a fazer, para escarnecer do irmão:

– Perdeste, Eragon! Ela nunca será tua! Quando voltares a tê-la nos teus braços, se voltares, ela já não será virgem! Sou eu que vou ter o prazer de a desonrar! – acrescentou, muito confiante.

– Enganas-te! – anunciou Maraya, tremendo descontroladamente. – Todo o meu ser pertence a Eragon, incluindo o meu corpo!

Urrando de fúria, o vilão voltou ao trabalho, murmurando todos os insultos da família de prostituta.

– Maraya, usa a tua magia! – ordenou Eragon, em desespero de causa.

Sem saber muito bem o que estava a fazer, a jovem colocou as mãos na cara do tirano e pronunciou a fórmula de um feitiço. De imediato, a cara de Murtagh começou a arder, não obstante os gritos deste.

Com um pontapé bem dirigido, a Dama do Dragão conseguiu derrubá-lo. Ferido e humilhado, o tirânico rapaz perdeu a concentração. Então, a prisão invisível de Eragon desapareceu, libertando-o.

Sem perder tempo, o Cavaleiro pegou na mão da sua Dama e, juntos, correram até ao saco deste, onde o ovo de Dragão jazia, seguro. Murtagh, perante a possibilidade de possuir a jovem e ferir o irmão, nem se lembrara dele. _Felizmente,_ pensou Maraya.

Correram durante muito tempo, sem saberem muito bem para onde se estavam a dirigir. Só uma coisa lhes interessava: estar o mais longe possível do seu perseguidor.

Entretanto, tinham estabelecido uma conversa telepática, por não poderem falar, temendo que lhes faltasse o fôlego.

_Salvaste-me a vida, outra vez. Como poderei agradecer-te? _Maraya apertou um pouco mais a mão que o outro lhe estendera.

_Tu é que me salvaste! Se não fosses tu, não conseguiria fugir daquela cela invisível. _Eragon retribuiu o toque de mão.

_Mas foste tu que me disseste o que fazer. Sinceramente, nunca me teria lembrado… foi brilhante, essa tua ideia. Magia… parece tão estranho! Como é que eu, uma simples rapariga, posso ter tamanho dom?_

_Esqueces-te de quem és! Uma Dama do Dragão também é mágica, de acordo com Saphira. _Ao lembrar-se do dragão, foi percorrido por um estremecimento. _Saphira! Temos de avisá-la!_

Imediatamente, lançou a sua mente no encalço da criatura. Com alívio, constatou que ela se encontrava na gruta. Apressou-se a comunicar-lhe que tinham o ovo, mas que estavam a ser perseguidos por Murtagh. Por fim, suplicou-lhe que se mantivesse escondida, ao que a outra respondeu:

_Impossível! A gruta está rodeada por guardas do Império! Estão prestes a entrar. Eu vou ter convosco. Se, no caminho, alguém me atacar, não verá outro dia._

E cortou a ligação, não dando mais possibilidades a Eragon para a convencer. Resignado, contou a conversa a uma Maraya apreensiva.

Abrandaram o ritmo de fuga, exaustos. Agora, não conseguiam ver nem ouvir o vilão. Provavelmente, tinha perdido o rasto deles. Contudo, não tardaria a usar a sua magia para os encontrar.

Sem aviso, ouviram um urro de dragão, ao longe. Com um arrepio, Eragon percebeu que este não pertencia a Saphira, mas sim a outro dragão… o de Murtagh.

_O que se passa? _Maraya, assustada, tentava obter a resposta para o súbito medo do namorado.

_Corre!!!_


	15. Batalha Aérea

Capítulo XV – Batalha Aérea

Saphira rugia, furiosa, ao mesmo tempo que se debatia com os guerreiros inimigos. Tinha de se apressar, pois os seus amigos precisavam da sua ajuda! Com um golpe de cauda, derrubou alguns homens, apanhados desprevenidos.

Lutou durante alguns minutos, até descobrir uma brecha na formação adversária. Sem perder tempo, elevou-se nos ares e voou dali para fora.

Sobrevoou a zona circundante, tentando detectar a presença do seu Cavaleiro, mas foi em vão. Provavelmente, estavam embrenhados nalgum bosque.

Decidida a encontrá-los rapidamente, Saphira preparou-se para falar com o rapaz através da mente, quando ouviu algo que a gelou por dentro: o rugido de um dragão!

_Eragon, Maraya! Onde estão? Murtagh não está só. Trouxe consigo o seu dragão e dezenas de guardas!_

Não obteve outra resposta, que não um _Eu sei,_ por parte do rapaz.

_Não vos consigo ver!_

_Nós estamos a sair de um bosque…_

Utilizando a sua boa visão de dragão, a criatura conseguiu encontrá-los. Sem perder tempo, aterrou diante deles, ordenando-lhes que montassem.

Imediatamente, levantaram voo, não obstante os gritos dos cavaleiros que os perseguiam.

Poucos segundos passaram antes de avistarem um outro dragão, desta feita vermelho, que reconheceram como sendo Thorn, com Murtagh montado.

De imediato, tudo o que os rodeava desapareceu, pelo menos, para eles. Já nada interessava, a não ser destruir o oponente.

Foi com estes pensamentos que Murtagh atacou o irmão. Saphira desviou-se agilmente, com uma graciosa pirueta.

_Ele está a tentar cansar-nos!_

_Eu sei! Temos de pôr a Maraya a salvo e, depois, ele que se prepare. Hoje, não o vou deixar escapar com vida._

_Nem penses! Eu não vos vou deixar! Juntos, teremos mais hipóteses. E, se for necessário, transferirei a minha energia para ti! _

_Não há tempo para discutirmos! Vamos ao ataque, pequenos, _rugiu a dragão, ao mesmo tempo que se esquivava de mais uma investida de Thorn.

Eragon ergueu-se da sela e desembainhou a espada, pronto para lutar. Simultaneamente, a jovem concentrou-se na lâmina de Za'roc e proferiu um feitiço.

Os adversários conseguiram esquivar-se, sem qualquer consequência. Contudo, não tiveram a mesma sorte quando, logo a seguir, o Cavaleiro atacou. Murtagh deixou cair a espada, para se agarrar à cabeça, que latejava de dores.

Com esforço, Maraya conseguiu apanhar a espada do inimigo e empunhou-a.

Entretanto, o outro Cavaleiro conseguira livrar-se da magia de Eragon e atacava, agora, a mente da rapariga. Indefesa perante tal atitude, não teve outro remédio se não prostrar-se ao lado do namorado, tentando repelir o ataque.

Aproveitando a situação, Saphira atacou a outra criatura, tentando derrubar o seu cavaleiro. No entanto, este conseguiu manter-se na sua sela, sem se magoar nem esforçar muito.

Não contava que a jovem conseguisse expulsá-lo da sua mente e virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro! Nesse momento, era senhora da mente dele.

_Agora, Eragon! Tenho a mente dele sob o meu poder, mas ele está a debater-se e não vou aguentar muito mais!_

Maraya tentou subjugar a vontade de Murtagh, forçando-o a movimentar-se involuntariamente. Contudo, não era forte o suficiente, conseguindo apenas imobilizá-lo.

Eragon atacou, sem piedade, o irmão, conseguindo derrubá-lo no momento exacto em que a rapariga perdia o controlo da mente dele.

Prestes a desmaiar, a jovem viu apenas o vulto do seu inimigo a cair em direcção às copas das árvores.

De súbito, sentiu-se mais forte. Só percebeu o que se passava quando olhou para o namorado, que lhe estava a transmitir um pouco da sua energia.

_Conseguimos, Maraya!_

_Mataste-o?_

_Duvido, mas penso que o feri o suficiente para este combate acabar._

Abraçaram-se, sobre a sela de Saphira, que voava em círculos, procurando o outro dragão. Abrandou o ritmo, ficando a pairar, ao mesmo tempo que olhava em volta.

_Eragon, olha para a tua direita!_

Graças ao aviso da dragão, o jovem conseguiu atirar Maraya para o lado e desviar o ataque de Murtagh, numa fracção de segundos.

Thorn investiu contra Saphira, que teve de executar uma arrojada pirueta para fugir. Os dois jovens desequilibraram-se, estatelando-se ao comprido sobre o corpo da criatura. Entretanto, Murtagh aproveitou para se aproximar, até ter o irmão ao alcance da sua nova espada que, sem dúvida, devia ter encontrado na sequência da sua vertiginosa queda.

Preparou-se para atacar, tentando ferir o oponente, mas não matá-lo. Foi esse pormenor que o atrasou por alguns segundos, enquanto escolhia o local ideal para desferir o golpe. No entanto, foi o bastante para Maraya o impedir, ao fazer algo simultaneamente estúpido e corajoso: colocar-se entre os dois irmãos e lançar a sua espada para a frente.

Conseguiu ferir o outro no braço, mas também sofreu com o seu súbito ataque de coragem: a sua perna esquerda foi trespassada pela arma do inimigo. Perdendo o equilíbrio, só conseguiu gritar de dor.

Não caiu, pois foi apanhada por um par de mãos, no momento certo. Virou-se para encarar o namorado. Não conteve um grito de horror quando se apercebeu de que estava nos braços de Murtagh. Este riu-se maliciosamente e arrastou-a para a sua sela, onde a prendeu.

– Quando eu capturar aquele idiota, trato de ti, minha linda, antes de te matar! – cuspiu ele, antes de voltar à luta.

Cheia de dores e mais lívida do que um fantasma, Maraya assistiu, horrorizada e impotente, às tentativas do namorado para a salvar. No entanto, depressa se apercebeu de que ele não conseguiria fazê-lo, antes que ela se esvaísse em sangue, ou pior, que o irmão o capturasse. Decidiu fazer a única coisa que lhe restava.

Com um esforço monumental, voltou a utilizar a sua magia para atingir a pequena faca que tinha escondida na bota. Agarrou-a com a boca e, dobrando-se sobre si, começou a cortar as amarras que a prendiam à sela de Thorn.

Concluído aquele penoso trabalho, arrastou-se até à extremidade da sela e ergueu-se, fitando o vazio.

_Eragon, não te preocupes mais comigo. Mata-o quando eu disser… Vou distraí-lo durante uns segundos; é o suficiente para o matares._

_Qual é a tua ideia? Não faças nenhum disparate._

Enchendo o peito de ar e coragem, Maraya gritou para Murtagh, que estava de costas para ela:

– Hei, palerma. Julgavas que me podias capturar assim tão facilmente? Nunca me terás! É preferível morrer!

As suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado: o cavaleiro negro virou-se para a encarar, surpreendido por ela se ter libertado.

_Amo-te, Eragon._

E saltou, não sem antes fazer uma careta para o adversário.


	16. Não te quero perder

Capítulo XVI – Não te quero perder…

Murtagh viu a jovem saltar, sem acreditar no que estava a ver, tal como Eragon. Contudo, este último foi o primeiro a reagir, ao ordenar ao seu dragão que voasse na direcção dela.

Saphira desviou-se do inimigo e seguiu a instruções do seu Cavaleiro, assustada com a súbita atitude da jovem.

_Eragon, Saphira, o que é que estão a fazer? Matem-no agora, antes que ele reaja! _A rapariga gritava, em plena queda livre. No entanto, parecia estar a ganhar cada vez mais velocidade, sem abrandar.

– Maraya! – gritaram o cavaleiro e o dragão, em uníssono.

Mas era tarde demais: Murtagh recuperou do choque e voltou à carga. O dragão de Eragon teve de se desviar, para evitar um choque com Thorn. Tentou voar, novamente, na direcção de Maraya, mas foi impedida pelo adversário.

Percebendo que o tempo se estava a esgotar, o Cavaleiro levantou-se. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas a Saphira e, enquanto que lhe pedia para lutar até ao fim, saltou também.

_Eragon!_

_Faz o que te mando, Saphira! Não me tentes deter!_

Usou a sua magia para avançar mais rapidamente, de modo a acercar-se da namorada. Quando esta se apercebeu da sua presença, pensou, furiosamente: _O que estás a fazer? Queres morrer? Tu és doido! Volta para a batalha, para junto de Saphira e destrói aquele canalha!_

_Sabes bem que não posso. Mesmo que pudesse, nunca te abandonaria!_

_És tão parvo! Eu sacrifiquei-me para que tu o matasses e tu deitas tudo a perder!_

_Eu não te quero perder!_

_Não percebes, Eragon? Eu já estou condenada! Se não fosse desta forma, morreria na mesma!_

Com grande esforço para contrariar as forças que o ar exercia sobre ela, virou-se e mostrou o ferimento da perna. Fluxos de sangue fluíam de um corte largo, que ia de um lado ao outro.

_Já perdi demasiado sangue… não sobreviverei._

Eragon, abraçou-a, tentando reconfortá-la. Juntos, encararam o chão, calculando o tempo de vida que lhes restava, antes de se estatelarem no solo.

– Maraya… se, por acaso, sobrevivêssemos, casavas comigo?

Surpreendida com o pedido, a jovem não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não acenar em concordância. Sofregamente, beijaram-se, de olhos fechados, esperando o embate final… que foi pouco doloroso.

Eragon foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos. Sem soltar a jovem, que permanecia de olhos cerrados, observou a superfície que lhes tinha amparado a queda. Pouco surpreendido, constatou que era Saphira.

_Eu sabia que conseguias, Saphira!_

_É melhor não repetires esta gracinha, nem tu, nem ela. Eu não vos quero perder, pequenos!_

_Como…?_

_Por mais incrível que pareça, foi graças a Murtagh._

_O quê?_

Nesse instante, a jovem reuniu força (e coragem) para abrir os olhos. Ficou sem fôlego, ao constatar que estavam vivos.

_O que aconteceu?_

_Estava agora mesmo a explicar aqui ao menino que foi graças a Murtagh. Ele, ao ver-te saltar, simplesmente, parou de lutar. Foi-se embora. Acho que pensou que não valia a pena combater só com um dragão sem cavaleiro…_

Arreganhou os dentes, um pouco furiosa.

_Ainda bem que conseguiste salvar o Eragon, Saphira. Agradeço-te do fundo do coração._ Arrastou-se até ao pescoço da criatura e abraçou-a. _Agora, vais-me prometer que vais tomar conta dele e impedi-lo de fazer mais cenas destas!_

_O que queres dizer com isso?_

_Que o meu tempo está a acabar. Promete!_

Nesse momento, Eragon decidiu agir e iniciou um feitiço de cura. Vinda do nada, uma torrente de sangue surgiu, jorrando para o interior da perna da jovem. Logo a seguir, a ferida foi-se fechando, até desaparecer completamente, deixando a pele de Maraya lisa e sem marcas.

Incrédula, a rapariga observou a perna, tentando encontrar algum vestígio do ferimento. Como não obteve qualquer resultado, olhou para o namorado, agradecida e muda de espanto.

Lentamente, ia recuperando as forças e, com isso, a segurança. Já não estava pálida; o sangue que perdera fora reposto.

– Eu não sabia que podias… Pensei que não tinha salvação! Eu… eu nem sei o que dizer. Como é que te poderei agradecer? – murmurou ela, confusa.

– Não digas nada…

Eragon abraçou-a com força. Estivera tão perto de a perder… e de enviar Saphira para a morte, com eles.

_Parece que nos safámos… _O Cavaleiro largou Maraya e suspirou, cansado.

_Resta saber: por quanto tempo?_

Nota da Autora: Bem, quero pedir desculpa pela desactualização… estava mesmo difícil!

Capítulo pequeno, porque teve mesmo de ser sorry O próximo será maior, agora que a fic já está numa fase mais avançada.

Jks


	17. Reflexões ao Luar

Capítulo XVII – Reflexões ao Luar

"**Coragem não é ausência de medo, mas sim a capacidade de o vencer."**

Saphira aterrou, finalmente, após dois dias de viagem. Desta vez, não cometeriam os mesmos erros. Não depois do que acontecera.

Durante horas a fio, nenhum dos viajantes ousara falar, reinando um silêncio quase opressivo, apenas quebrado pelas asas do dragão.

Cada um deles estava concentrado nos seus pensamentos, sem invadir os dos outros. Os humanos não se sentiam com muita vontade de falar do que acontecera; Saphira, por seu lado, queria dar-lhes espaço e tempo para reflectir. Não queria que eles voltassem a fazer o mesmo…

Refugiaram-se numa densa floresta, para aí passarem a noite. Tanto Eragon como Maraya desmontaram das suas montadas (Saphira e um velho cavalo que tinham encontrado, respectivamente), ainda sem falar. Estenderam algumas mantas no solo e, após terem verificado se o ovo se encontrava seguro, afastaram-se em direcções opostas.

A criatura ficou sozinha, estendida sob uma árvore. Olhou para a lua que, envolvida por uma névoa suave, parecia mais misteriosa do que nunca. Emitiu um som, semelhante a um suspiro.

A atitude de Maraya, naquele dia, afligira-a muito. Agora, via claramente que não fora estúpida de todo. Antes pelo contrário; demonstrara uma coragem e força de vontade impressionante. Apenas não compreendia como é que ela pudera pensar que iria morrer… Aquele ferimento era grave, mas o Cavaleiro tinha capacidades mais do que suficientes para o tratar!

Suspirou novamente, resignada. Concluiu que a jovem não pensara muito no assunto. Tinha agido instintivamente. Por outro lado, via-se que estava dominada pelo medo… Murtagh infligira-lhe graves danos psicológicos, não havia dúvida.

_Espero que ela recupere rapidamente. Caso contrário, levará Eragon à loucura._

Maraya baixou-se para apanhar outro cogumelo. Sistematicamente e sem pensar muito bem no que estava a fazer, repetiu o procedimento, até ter a saia cheia daqueles alimentos.

Ergueu a cabeça, dirigindo o olhar para o céu estrelado. Procurou a lua, sua fonte de consolo nos momentos de tristeza e de desespero.

Sabia que não estava bem. Sofrera fortes e irremediáveis abalos, nos últimos dias: tudo o que suportara para recuperar o ovo, o sentimento de nojo que se seguira, as múltiplas tentativas de violação e suicídio, … e todo o mal que fizera a Eragon e Saphira.

A sua visão ficou turva, ao mesmo tempo que a sua face era banhada por uma torrente de lágrimas. Sentou-se numa raiz de uma árvores, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Permaneceu deste modo, quieta e a chorar, durante o que lhe pareceu horas a fio. De facto, quando voltou a sua atenção, de novo, para o firmamento, verificou que a lua já estava bem alta. Estava na altura de voltar.

Durante todo o caminho de regresso, reviu todos os momentos que vivera, desde o momento em que o reencontrara. Sorriu ao constatar que, nos últimos tempos, chorara mais do que uma vida inteira. _Estou a fazer figuras patéticas! O que se passa comigo?_

Esmurrou um tronco particularmente largo, mordendo a língua para não gritar. Contudo, não sentiu apenas dor, mas também uma clareza de espírito que há muito não experimentava.

Subitamente, soube o que tinha de fazer. Sorriu, mais uma vez, para a lua, imaginando o rosto de Eragon nela. Continuou o seu caminho, segurando a saia, onde nenhum cogumelo restava.

_Raios, Maraya, para onde foste? Porque deixaste este fantasma, fraco e pálido, no teu lugar?_

Eragon avançou, silenciosamente, na direcção de um jovem veado. Ergueu o arco e fez pontaria, ao mesmo tempo que puxava a corda. Antes de a largar, olhou para a lua.

Nesse instante, uma seta voou. O pobre animal tombou imediatamente, sem sentidos. O seu caçador, sem evitar sentir um misto de pena, pelo animal, e nojo, pelo que fizera, agarrou-o, para o transportar de volta para o acampamento.

_Quem me dera não o ter feito…_

Não pensava apenas na cruel morte que infligira ao veado. O seu pensamento estava distante, numa rapariga que, certa vez, lhe dissera que ele lhe transmitia segurança.

_Sim, comigo estás muito segura… Sem dúvida nenhuma. _Não conseguia evitar ser assolado por estes pensamentos irónicos. E, sobretudo, não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo o que ela sofrera fora por causa dele.

_Ela quase morreu… demasiadas vezes. Por pouco Murtagh não a violou. Isto não pode continuar assim. Já é tempo de acabar com isto. Ela não pode continuar a correr tamanhos riscos._

Deixou cair a peça de caça e encostou-se a uma árvore. Não sabia o que haveria de saber. Não valia a pena mentir-lhe, com o objectivo de a afastar. Então, que mais opções tinha?

Uma voz interior, vinda do nada, sussurrava-lhe: sê verdadeiro. No entanto, ele tinha a certeza de que Maraya não aceitaria.

Suspirou, resignado, voltando a carregar o animal.

Eragon e Saphira estavam juntos, sentados em redor da fogueira que a criatura tinha acendido. O jantar permanecia intacto; nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de comer.

Já tinham rompido o silêncio que se instalara entre os dois. O jovem relatara tudo o que se passara e o que sentia, sem rodeios. Como esperava, obteve a compreensão da amiga, que acrescentou:

_Maraya não está bem, psicologicamente. Não estou a dizer que ela é doida. Contudo, penso que não está na totalidade das suas capacidades mentais. Ela sofreu muito… é normal que esteja abalada e confusa._

_O que achas que devo fazer?_

_Só tu saberás responder à tua própria questão. Procura a resposta no teu interior. Podes ter a certeza de que, seja qual for a tua decisão, eu apoiar-te-ei sempre._

_Não deves confiar tão cegamente nas minhas escolhas. Eu poderia ter-te conduzido à morte!_

_E eu enfrentá-la-ia, por ti, pequeno. Não nos vamos separar, nunca._

Nesse instante, ouviram ruídos de passos e ramos a serem pisados. Um minuto depois, viram Maraya surgir do meio da vegetação, com um ar exausto, mas decidido.

Sentou-se ao lado deles, olhando para o fogo. Disse, ainda sem os fitar:

– Tomei uma decisão. Penso que é o mais acertado a fazer. Eu pensei muito… – engoliu em seco, antes de continuar: – Vou-me embora. Já vos causei muitos problemas, sem contar com os danos que infligi a mim própria.

– Maraya…

– Não me interrompas, Eragon! Eu sei que vos magoei e pus em perigo, mas podes ter a certeza de que não é nada comparado com aquilo que eu fiz a mim! Eu consegui destruir, em pouco tempo, toda a minha auto-estima e segurança! Se continuar, vou dar em doida! – acrescentou, levantando-se de um salto. – Eu preciso de ir… já não suporto olhar mais para o vosso olhar preocupado e magoado!

Eragon baixou a cabeça, triste. Sabia como a namorada se sentia, sempre soubera. Todavia, nunca pensara que ela tinha consciência do seu estado de debilidade.

– Eu vou para Ellesméra. Levarei, comigo, o ovo de dragão. Ninguém desconfiará de mim: Murtagh sabe que eu não estou muito boa da cabeça e, quem olhar para mim, vai pensar o mesmo. Sou a pessoa ideal para esta missão. – acrescentou, num fio de voz. – Pelo caminho, terei tempo suficiente para pensar em tudo isto e praticar magia. Ficarei algum tempo na terra dos elfos, onde buscarei ajuda.

O Cavaleiro levantou-se, sem saber o que dizer. A jovem estava convencida daquilo que dizia e o pior era que ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Atreveu-se a agarrar-lhe a mão, enquanto que perguntava:

– Voltaremos a ver-nos?

– Quando eu estiver recuperada, voltarei. Não interessa onde estiveres, demore o tempo que demorar, eu encontrar-te-ei.

E virou costas, agarrando o ovo e montando de seguida. Antes de partir, olhou para trás, dizendo apenas:

– Não me esqueci do pedido que me fizeste. E espero que tu também não.

Partiu a galope, sem voltar a olhar para trás.

Nota da Autora: Maraya não é vegetariana, por isso é que Eragon tem morto animais (com muito pesar, visto ele ser um amante da Natureza).


	18. Caminhos Separados

Capítulo XVIII – Caminhos Separados

O Cavaleiro e o seu Dragão viajaram horas a fio, sem rumo definido. Não tinham a menor ideia do que deviam fazer.

Sempre que o seu pensamento recaía sobre a (ex)namorada, Eragon não conseguia deixar de pensar se tinha sido uma boa ideia deixá-la transportar o ovo. Era nesses momentos que Saphira intervinha, chamando-o à razão. Ambos sabiam que Maraya, mesmo estando doente, conseguiria atingir o seu objectivo.

O jovem suspirou, pela centésima vez.

_Temos de fazer algo. Não consigo continuar neste estado de inércia! Preciso de acção!_

_Não sei como fizeste, mas o teu desejo realizou-se. _Saphira rugiu, inclinando o focinho em direcção ao solo. _Parece que aqueles agricultores estão com problemas._

Eragon sorriu tristemente. Contudo, o seu sorriso não durou mais do que uns instantes, sendo logo substituído por uma expressão determinada.

_Vamos!_

Maraya, envergando uma capa escura, comprida e muito remendada, vagueava por aquela povoação. Ninguém a reconheceu, embora houvesse uma série de cartazes com a sua cara espalhada, dizendo que era procurada pelo Império. Tal não era de admirar, visto que as suas vestes estavam cheias de lama; o cabelo e os olhos tinham-se tornado baços e estava totalmente coberta de pó.

Tinha deixado os outros há uma semana, sem nunca olhar para trás. No início, entrara num estado de apatia difícil de ultrapassar. No entanto, quando, ao chegar a uma vila com poucos habitantes, vira a sua cara a cobrir as paredes de todos edifícios, despertara, por fim. Decidira vender a sua velha montada, optando por adquirir aquela capa e alguma comida.

A rua estava completamente deserta, à excepção de um homem de aspecto rico, que andava rapidamente na sua direcção.

Quando este se desviou ligeiramente para o lado, de modo a evitar tocar naquela pobre mulher, Maraya fingiu cambalear, embatendo naquele indivíduo.

– O que pensa que está a fazer, mendiga? Tenha cuidado por onde anda! Que vergonha; devia estar a trabalhar, em vez de mendigar o que os outros têm!

E afastou-se, enfurecido e aborrecido.

Entretanto, a jovem, nada afectada com o discurso do outro, virou costas e continuam a caminhar na rua. Escondeu rapidamente o saco de moedas que acabara de roubar ao homem, reprimindo um sorriso irónico. _Agora sim, sou uma criminosa._

Dirigiu-se a um velho celeiro, abandonado há anos. Após verificar que não estava a ser seguida, entrou e aconchegou-se a um canto, junto de um monte de palha velha. Tirou a capa e estendeu-a no solo, a seu lado. Depositou, sobre ela, o saco de moedas roubadas, um pão velho que uma alma caridosa lhe atirara e um ovo de dragão. _Combinação invulgar, não há dúvida._

Comeu, avidamente, o pão, sem deixar de estar alerta. Fora a melhor refeição que tivera, desde que empreendera aquela viagem.

Voltou a guardar os seus parcos pertences numa velha saca que trazia a tiracolo e, seguidamente, estendeu a capa sobre si, ao mesmo tempo que se enroscava, pronta para dormir.

Fechou os olhos. Uma avalanche de imagens veio-lhe à cabeça, confundindo-a. Fechou os olhos com mais força e as imagens desapareceram.

Tentou adormecer, sem sucesso. Em vez disso, não parava de pensar no que iria fazer a seguir.

_Até Ellesméra, são mais dez dias, a caminhar doze horas por dia, a pé. Se conseguir arranjar um cavalo bem rápido, sou capaz de chegar lá em quatro dias… Quanto mais depressa melhor._

Abriu os olhos, totalmente desperta. Não conseguiu conter um suspiro profundo e amargurado, ao pensar naquilo em que se tornara: uma reles ladra e mendiga.

_Mas isso vai mudar. Não voltarei a ser a pobre Maraya, que não se consegue defender de ninguém e que depende de todos. Aquela que tem capacidades para ser melhor e não as aproveita. Aquela que, quando tem problemas, só sabe fugir delas. Aquela estúpida…_

Finalmente, adormeceu, decidida a modificar aquilo a que ela chamara, certa vez, vida.

A jovem cavalgava desenfreadamente, fugindo dos seus perseguidores. O cavalo recém-roubado era rápido, o que contribuiu para que os homens que a perseguiam acabassem por desistir, ao cabo de alguns quilómetros. No entanto, ela não parou até que o animal começou a dar sinais de cansaço.

Refugiou-se num pequeno bosque, deixando o cavalo livre para se alimentar e descansar. Por seu lado, Maraya limitou-se a sentar-se à sombra, aproveitando para limpar o espírito de todos os pensamentos.

Seguidamente, tentou usar alguns feitiços simples, que consumissem pouca energia. Pouco surpreendida, constatou que não conseguia. _Não me estou a esforçar suficientemente._

Tirou um pequeno punhal de dentro da bota e, distraidamente, começou a fazer pequenos desenhos na terra, com a ponta da faca. Fechou os olhos e inspirou suavemente. Sentiu-se muito mais calma.

Guardou a pequena arma e preparou-se para voltar a tentar. Virou a sua atenção para um ramo partido, que jazia no solo a poucos centímetros dela. Concentrou-se ao máximo, imaginando-o a arder. Pronunciou, então, na língua antiga: _brisingr!_

Imediatamente, o pau incendiou-se.

Reprimindo um sorriso de triunfo, a jovem levantou-se. Continuaria a praticar quando voltasse a parar. Montou o seu cavalo, a que chamara Brise, e prosseguiu o seu caminho.

A um dia de viagem de Ellesméra, Maraya acampou numa gruta pouco profunda. Estava a comer uma maçã que surripiara, quando um piar a alertou. Levantou-se de um salto, ao mesmo tempo que desembainhava a espada que comprara a um vendedor ambulante.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente da entrada da gruta, procurando alguém. Como não viu nada de anormal, decidiu voltar para o seu canto, sem, contudo, deixar de estar alerta.

Mal se sentou, ouviu, de novo, aquele som. Deixou-se estar quieta, sem fazer qualquer ruído ou movimento. A sua espera foi recompensada com mais um piar.

Desta feita, conseguiu distinguir claramente a proveniência do som. Ergueu-se, apanhou a sua velha mochila e abriu-a. Surpreendentemente, encontrou um pequeno pássaro branco.

– O que te aconteceu, pequenino? Como vieste aqui parar?

O animal respondeu com uma série de "pius", fazendo com que a jovem sorrisse verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez em tantos dias.

– Deves ter fome…

Com a mão esquerda, tacteou a sua capa e retirou um pedaço de pão. Simultaneamente, aproximou a mão direita do pássaro. Este, sem mostrar qualquer receio, subiu-lhe para o dedo estendido.

Enternecida, Maraya ofereceu pequenas porções de pão ao pequeno ser, que comeu avidamente. No final, soltou um pio agradecido.

– Vá, agora já podes ir.

E colocou o passarinho no chão. Este saltitou durante uns instantes, voltando, de seguida, para junto da jovem.

– Não queres ir embora?

Quase podia jurar que o pássaro concordara com um movimento de cabeça.

– Como queiras.

Como se tivesse compreendido o que a rapariga dissera, o passarinho branco voou para cima da saca dela e aninhou-se, adormecendo de seguida. Maraya sorriu tenuemente, antes de o imitar.


	19. A Entrega do Ovo

Capítulo XIX – A Entrega do Ovo

Maraya observava a lua calmamente. Estava sentada contra o tronco de uma árvore, com Albus, o passarinho branco, no ombro. Não muito longe de si, um corvo observava-a atentamente.

Acabara de chegar a Ellesméra. Sabia que tinha de se encontrar com Islanzadí, a rainha, o mais rapidamente possível, contudo, estava demasiado cansada. Além disso, não seria de bom-tom incomodar a rainha àquela hora da noite.

Lentamente, levantou-se e encaminhou-se em direcção à habitação de uma elfo, Galandy, que conhecera numa das suas anteriores viagens. Ela oferecera-lhe estadia, sempre que precisasse.

Dez minutos depois, estava sentada, juntamente com a amiga e Albus. As duas mulheres conversavam alegremente, enquanto Maraya comia alguns bolos secos.

– Estou feliz por te ver.

– Também eu. – retorquiu a jovem. – Estás com um óptimo aspecto!

Galandy sorriu, agradecida, antes de replicar:

– O mesmo não posso dizer de ti, querida amiga. Pareces uma mendiga! O que é que aconteceu?

Maraya baixou a cabeça, mas a elfo pode reparar que o seu rosto escurecera.

– É uma longa história. Amanhã, conto-te. – disse, apenas. – O que interessa, neste momento, é que eu encontrei Eragon, o Cavaleiro do Dragão, e, juntos, conseguimos recuperar o ovo que estava em poder de Galbatorix.

Os olhos de Galandy abriram-se de espanto.

– Preciso de falar com Islanzadí, com urgência. – concluiu a jovem.

– Concordo plenamente contigo. Contudo, agora não é o melhor momento. Prometo-te que, amanhã, falarei com a rainha sobre este assunto. Ah, e precisas urgentemente de um banho!

Ambas riram com gosto.

– Anda, vou-te preparar um banho.

Maraya seguiu a amiga, agradecida. Há muito que ansiava por um bom banho!

Assim que sentiu o contacto do seu corpo com a água quente e perfumada, uma avalanche de sentimentos e emoções invadiu-a, avassaladoramente. Sem qualquer controlo, desatou a chorar e contou tudo o que se passara à amiga, sem omitir nada.

Galandy, por seu lado, era uma excelente ouvinte. Escutou o relato da outra, sem nunca a interromper. Apesar disso, não conseguiu esconder algumas expressões faciais e, no fim, duas lágrimas teimosas escorreram-lhe pela cara.

A elfo olhou, preocupada, para a amiga. Como é que uma criatura tão pequena e frágil conseguira suportar tantas provações?

A resposta surgiu logo a seguir, quando as duas se olharam, olhos nos olhos.

Galandy engoliu em seco, ao descobrir um brilho de loucura nos olhos de Maraya. _Ela não aguentou. Está louca…_

Como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos da elfo, a jovem, após vestir umas roupas emprestadas, apressou-se a confirmar:

– Sim, eu estou perdida. Não aguento mais! Eu sei que estou louca… – acrescentou, num discurso um pouco incoerente.

A amiga abraçou-a, ternamente.

_Maraya não está tão louca assim. Ela tem consciência do seu estado de fragilidade. Ainda há esperança!_

– Amiga, nem tudo está perdido. – afirmou, suspirando. – É verdade que estás à beira da loucura, mas ainda podes recuar. Eu vou ajudar-te. Agora, vai dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------

Apresentou-se diante da rainha, seguindo todas as regras de etiqueta e cortesia dos elfos. Estava linda, nas vestes élficas que a amiga lhe emprestara.

Contou a sua história, sem vacilar uma única vez. Não chorou, desta feita. De facto, não se parecia nada com a rapariga fraca que demonstrara ser perante Galandy.

Islanzadí provou ser uma ouvinte atenta, tal como a elfo fora, no dia anterior. Mostrou o seu agradecimento de uma forma controlada, mas verdadeira. Insistira em preparar uma cerimónia, de modo a celebrar aquele momento, não obstante as educadas recusas da jovem.

Meses depois daquele evento, tudo o que Maraya conseguia recordar com nitidez fora o instante em que ela própria entregara o ovo à rainha dos Elfos, após um breve discurso da mesma.

Tudo o resto fora esquecido, como se tivesse sido apagado do cérebro da rapariga. No entanto, todos os outros pareciam ter muita dificuldade em esquecer o sucedido. De um momento para o outro, todos passaram a tratá-la de forma diferente, como se ela fosse muito mais importante do que era, na realidade.

Maraya, a Dama do Dragão (como insistiam em chamá-la, apesar dos seus protestos) tornou-se rapidamente numa personalidade querida de todos. Especialmente, para as poucas crianças existentes. Estas deliravam sempre que a viam e imploravam-lhe, frequentemente, que lhes contasse as suas aventuras. A jovem acedia sempre aos seus pedidos, com um sorriso nos lábios, omitindo certos pormenores mais dolorosos e desagradáveis.

Entretanto, começara um programa de tratamento psicológico com Galandy e um outro elfo, Tygryve. Era muito duro e havia alturas em que pensou em desistir, simplesmente. No entanto, sentia que algo dentro dela lhe dava forças para continuar. E então, todos os dias, enfrentava longas horas de suplício.

Tygryve mostrou ser um curandeiro excepcional, além de um verdadeiro amigo. Nas suas horas livres, conversava muito com a jovem, sobre todo o género de assuntos; treinava-a no manuseamento da espada e do arco e ensinou-a a controlar a sua magia.

Às vezes, Maraya dava por si a confundi-lo com Eragon. Eram ambos atenciosos e queridos, mas poderosos. Tudo o que estava a aprender com o elfo poderia ter sido ensinado pelo Cavaleiro do Dragão.

_Acorda, rapariga. Eragon não está aqui, agora._ Com estes pensamentos, a rapariga forçava-se a esquecer o Cavaleiro e a seguir em frente.

Nota da Autora: Capítulo muito pequeno, mas teve de ser assim. O próximo vai ser muito maior, prometo!

Ah, obrigada pela reviews.


	20. As Recordações de Galandy

Capítulo XX – As Recordações de Galandy

Galandy observou a amiga, que dormia profundamente no seu quarto. Estava com uma aparência muito mais saudável. O tratamento levado a cabo durante cinco meses surtira o efeito desejado: não só estava totalmente recuperada psicologicamente, como também melhorara as suas aptidões físicas e mágicas.

Ainda sem deixar de olhar para Maraya, a elfo deixou o seu pensamento voar livremente, recordando alguns acontecimentos passados durante a estadia da jovem.

Recordou-se de ver, muitas vezes, um brilho de loucura nos olhos da amiga. Aparecia quando ela estava mais desesperada e carente de afecto e atenção. E tardou alguns meses a desaparecer. No início, pensara que era uma maldição, contudo, agora, sabia perfeitamente que não fora nada disso.

Suspirou. O único culpado pela doença de Maraya fora o destino. Benevolente para uns; mau para outros; horrível e devastador para uma minoria, à qual a jovem pertencia, sem sombra de dúvida.

Felizmente, a jovem arranjara coragem e força para ultrapassar a sua doença. Agora, parecia estar mais jovem, a cada dia que passava. E, consequentemente, mais bela. Era cobiçada, em segredo, por alguns elfos que se deixaram deslumbrar pela sua beleza. _Tontos,_ pensou._ Ela nunca olhará duas vezes para eles. Mesmo longe, só pensa Nele._

Levantou-se e sentou-se no parapeito de uma janela. Observou a paisagem que rodeava a sua casa. Detectou a presença de uma jovem elfo, que prontamente reconheceu como sendo Arya.

Subitamente, uma desagradável memória surgiu na sua mente: o primeiro encontro entre Arya e Maraya, um mês após a chegada da humana a Ellesméra.

A jovem humana tratara-a com toda a cortesia, respeitando a posição hierárquica da elfo. Contudo, não pode esconder o seu sofrimento, que se espelhou no rosto, prontamente.

Ainda se lembrava da reacção da Princesa: olhara interrogativamente para a jovem, esperando uma justificação. O pior foi que Maraya estava decidida a explicar-se! De um só fôlego, ela dissera o que sentia por Eragon e, ainda que inconsciente e indirectamente, acabou por culpar Arya pelas suas desgraças.

A elfo ouviu tudo sem interromper e, no final, alegou apenas que nunca dera esperanças ao Cavaleiro, antes de virar costas.

Maraya ficou sem ar e deixou-se cair, com estrondo, no chão. A elfo olhou por cima do ombro, esperando vê-la a chorar ou algo do género. No entanto, o que viu gelou-lhe o sangue: a jovem jazia inanimada, junto às raízes de uma árvore.

Galandy lembrou-se de ter saltado para junto da amiga, sendo rapidamente imitada pela outra elfo. Juntas, uniram esforços para transportar a humana.

A sorte estivera do lado da Dama do Dragão, que recuperou depressa, não tendo havido qualquer consequência nefasta para a sua saúde. Apenas tivera uma quebra de tensão, originada pelo choque, provocado, por sua vez, pela revelação de Arya.

Galandy não pôde deixar de relembrar que, assim que pôde sair de casa, a primeiro coisa que Maraya fizera fora encontrar-se com a elfo. Pediu-lhe desculpa pelas suas acusações e lamentou o incómodo provocado. No entanto, Arya cortou-lhe a palavra, ao dizer:

– Não tens de te desculpar. Eu é que não devia ter agido daquela maneira. As minhas palavras poderiam ter-te colocado num perigo maior.

– Mas… o que queres dizer com isso? – indagara Maraya, incrédula.

– Eu senti a grandeza do sentimento que nutres por Eragon. Não o respeitei. Peço desculpa. Ainda para mais, eu poderia ter infligido graves danos no bebé.

A jovem humana adoptou um esgar de incompreensão, que completou ao inquirir:

– Bebé? Que bebé?

A Princesa dos elfos suspirou, antes de apontar para o ventre da rapariga.

– Esse que tens dentro de ti.

Foi nesse momento que Maraya percebeu que estava grávida.

Galandy voltou a suspirar. Ainda se lembrava da promessa que a jovem exigira que fizesse: não contar a ninguém quem era o pai da criança. Fez o mesmo com Arya, embora de um modo mais educado. Ambas as elfos concordaram em manter em segredo aquele assunto.

A barriga da jovem só começou a ser notada por volta dos quatro meses. E, nessa altura, choveram perguntas um tanto indiscretas, por parte daqueles que tinham uma certa intimidade com a Dama do Dragão. Os outros limitaram-se a comentar o facto, com uma certa curiosidade.

Maraya não confiara a mais ninguém a identidade do pai da criança. Nem mesmo a Tygryve. Ele nunca lhe falou no assunto, mas Galandy sabia que ele gostaria de saber quem tinha sido o homem a quem a jovem se entregara.

Quase gargalhou, ao pensar em Tygryve. Nunca o vira assim tão interessado numa paciente. Aproveitava todos os seus momentos livres para estar com ela. Mas a elfo sabia quais as verdadeiras razões do rapaz. Mais do que uma vez, pudera confirmar as suas suspeitas, ao apanhá-lo a olhar timidamente e de soslaio para a jovem humana.

Confrontara-o, claro. Recordava-se perfeitamente daquela conversa, que tivera lugar há um mês.

"– Tygryve… Eu sei o que sentes. – interpelara-o ela, directamente.

– De que estás a falar? – o elfo fizera-se de desentendido.

– Tu sabes muito bem a que me estou a referir. – volveu Galandy. – Maraya.

O elfo baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

– Como…?

– Tu não és propriamente discreto! Eu bem vi como olhas para ela. E, quando ela te sorri, ficas todo corado!

Tygryve sorriu tenuemente. Como pudera ter-se descontrolado ao ponto da elfo ter percebido o que se passava? Será que a humana também se tinha apercebido dos seus sentimentos?

– Não, ela não sabe o que sentes por ela. – respondeu a elfo, após o amigo ter revelado os seus pensamentos. – Podes estar descansado; eu não lhe vou dizer.

– Obrigado.

– Mas tenho de te dar um conselho: desiste.

– Porquê? – inquiriu, confuso. – Pensei que fosses a sua melhor amiga. E minha também. Não nos queres ver felizes?

Galandy suspirou de um modo inaudível, antes de prosseguir:

– É por isso mesmo que te digo para desistires. Vocês não poderão ser felizes, juntos. Lembra-te que ela está grávida de outro…

– Eu não me importo! Não me importo de assumir a criança como sendo minha!

– Não estás a perceber. Não é esse o problema. Maraya está apaixonada pelo verdadeiro pai do bebé.

Tygryve respirou fundo. Permaneceu em silêncio durante minutos a fio, antes de se decidir. Por fim, afirmou, com uma calma controlada:

– Tu sabes quem é ele.

– Sim. – admitiu Galandy, sem mentir.

– Quem…?

– Não te vou dizer quem é. – disse a elfo.

– Porquê? Porque não me dizes quem foi o anormal que a abandonou naquele estado?! Que espécie de homem é capaz de deixar uma jovem grávida, após tê-la enlouquecido quase até à morte?

Estava furioso. Agarrou a amiga pelos ombros e, abanando-a ao de leve, repetiu a pergunta.

Galandy fitou-o, olhos nos olhos, antes de responder:

– Não te vou dizer quem é. Eu prometi! Apenas precisas de saber que ele não é quem tu pensas. Não foi ele que abandonou Maraya, mas sim o contrário. Ela soube que estava doente e partiu, para se recuperar. Não conseguia suportar saber que o estava a magoar.

– A culpa é dele! Ele enlouqueceu-a! – replicou, desvairado, o elfo.

– Acreditas mesmo no que estás a dizer? Os teus olhos dizem-me que não. – disse a amiga. – Não, não foi ele que lhe fez aquilo. O passado dela esconde muitos desgostos e horrores, que se conjugaram até se converterem em loucura.

Tygryve afastou-se, praticamente derrotado. No entanto, insistia em arranjar razões para odiar a pessoa que Maraya amava.

– E a gravidez?

– Ele não sabia. Nem a própria Maraya alguma vez desconfiou disso. – respondeu Galandy. – Não vale a pena tentares arranjar motivos para o odiar. Acho que deves seguir o meu conselho.

– Mas eu amo-a…

A elfo suspirou.

– Então, vai à luta. Pode ser que tenhas sorte. – afirmou, nada convicta.

– Podes crer que vou lutar por ela."

Até agora, o elfo não arranjara coragem para confessar o seu amor por Maraya. _Nem sei se alguma vez o fará…_

Antes de abandonar o quarto onde a jovem repousava, olhou uma última vez para ela. Estava deitada de barriga para cima, com Albus a zelar por ela. A sua mão direita repousava sobre o ventre, enquanto que a esquerda agarrava o cabo da sua espada.

_Sinto que vêm aí problemas._

Nota da Autora: O prometido é devido! Eis um capítulo bem maiorzinho que o anterior. Espero que gostem.

Obrigado pelos reviews, Lyra e FLP.

Jokas.


	21. Tempo de Guerra

Capítulo XXI – Tempo de Guerra

_Sinto que vêm aí problemas._

Galandy nunca se sentiu tão mal por ter razão.

– Estou pronta.

Ergueu-se, com uma mochila às costas e uma espada no cinto. Observou os seus companheiros, também prestes a partir.

Maraya envergava uma cota de malha espessa, por baixo das suas roupas largas. O conjunto era completado por uma espada de aspecto frio e afiado. O cabelo ruivo estava apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e, nos seus olhos verdes, reinava um brilho feroz, mas saudável. Se não ostentasse uma barriga de sete meses, dir-se-ia que era uma guerreira destemida e muito poderosa.

Tygryve, por seu lado, transportava, além da sua espada, um arco e setas a tiracolo. Os seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam livremente, ao sabor do vento. Ostentava, à semelhança da jovem, um olhar duro e decidido.

– Vamos. – disse Maraya, numa voz de comando.

O trio encaminhou-se em direcção a Du Weldenvarden. Alguns metros adiante, encontrar-se-iam com muitos outros elfos que, como eles, se dirigiam a Gil'ead, para combater contra as forças do Império.

Há cerca de dois dias, Islanzadí recebera a notícia de que os Varden se dirigiam para aquela localidade, a fim de enfrentar as tropas de Galbatorix. O mensageiro encarregue de comunicar à Rainha o sucedido informou, também, que os Varden pediam a ajuda dos Elfos.

Após uma curta reunião com Arya e os seus conselheiros, a soberana decidiu enviar os seus soldados para a guerra. Entre eles, seguiam a própria Arya e o trio.

A princípio, todos estavam relutantes em concordar com a ida de Maraya. Opinavam que o melhor para ela e para o seu filho era permanecer em Ellesméra, até ao fim da guerra; contudo, a jovem estava inflexível.

– Se vai haver uma guerra, eu tenho todo o direito de participar! – argumentara. – Eu sou, como todos vocês insistem em recordar-me, a Dama do Dragão. Posso não ser tão forte como os Cavaleiros, mas, mesmo assim, tenho algum poder. Eu posso ajudar.

– Eu continuo a achar que não é uma boa ideia. – volveu Arya, preocupada.

– Eu já estou bem. Tenho força mais do que suficiente para erguer esta espada e sei utilizar razoavelmente bem o arco. Se não quiserem que eu entre directamente na batalha, ao menos permiti que eu esteja entre os arqueiros! Além disso, possuo magia; posso ajudar a tratar dos feridos.

A sua insistência acabou por dar frutos e, finalmente, a jovem foi autorizada a viajar com o resto do grupo.

Agora, a caminho de Gil'ead, em cujas pradarias se iria desenrolar a batalha, o pensamento de Maraya prendia-se em Eragon. Ia voltar a vê-lo. Combateria a seu lado. Sorriu, contrastando com as expressões compenetradas de todos os outros elfos.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns dias depois, o exército élfico entrou no acampamento dos Varden. Por todo o lado se viam soldados humanos, mas também Feiticeiros e Anões, entre outros. Apesar das notórias diferenças entre eles, estavam a trabalhar em conjunto, muito atarefados.

Os elfos instalaram-se e, após algumas horas de repouso, juntaram-se aos restantes. Apenas Maraya pôde continuar na sua tenda, a descansar. No entanto, não era isso que ela fazia. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça descansar, enquanto os outros se preparavam para lutar. Não. Ela estava a preparar um veneno mortal, em que embeberia algumas setas.

Sentiu movimento nas suas costas. O seu coração falhou um batimento. Seria…?

Voltou-se, dando de caras com uma mulher de pele escura.

– Desculpe entrar assim, mas procuro Maraya, a Dama do Dragão.

– Sou eu. Em que posso ajudá-la?

– Eu sou Nasuada, líder dos Varden.

As duas mulheres apertaram as mãos.

– Desculpe, mais uma vez, interromper o seu descanso. Ah, parabéns. – disse, ao reparar na barriga da jovem.

A rapariga de pele clara sorriu tristemente, agradecendo. Seguidamente indagou em que poderia ser útil, erguendo uma sobrancelha, simultaneamente.

– Bem, eu fui informada de que tem alguma prática com o arco. Por essa razão, pedia-lhe que, assim que fosse necessário, se juntasse aos arqueiros.

– Com muito gosto. Por minha vontade, juntar-me ia ao resto do exército, mas não me deixam. – volveu, com um sorriso ténue.

– É normal. A sua gravidez parece muito avançada, Maraya. – replicou, também sorrindo.

Tinha-se estabelecido uma certa empatia entre as duas jovens. Conversaram durante alguns minutos, optando por um tratamento menos formal. A certa altura, Nasuada, antes de se despedir, não se conseguiu conter mais e perguntou:

– Pareces ser muito jovem. Que idade tens?

– Dezassete anos.

– Desculpa estar a ser indelicada, mas… o pai da criança… ele é muito mais velho do que tu? – perguntou, um tanto envergonhada.

– Não. – replicou, baixando os olhos. – Tu conhece-lo…

Uma suspeita plantou-se em Nasuada, contudo, antes de poder confirmá-la, tocou uma trombeta.

– Vamos! A batalha vai começar! – gritou a mais jovem, com um certo alívio por acabar com aquela conversa.

As duas mulheres abandonaram a tenda, dirigindo-se cada uma para o seu posto. Despediram-se com um rápido: "Até logo", antes de se separarem.

Maraya juntou-se a um grupo de elfos armados com arcos. Juntamente com eles, testou a sua arma e colocou uma seta, pronta a disparar. Entretanto, chamou a atenção de Galandy, que se encontrava a seu lado.

– Embebe algumas das tuas setas neste veneno. – sussurrou, passando-lhe um recipiente que continha um líquido esverdeado.

A elfo assim o fez, antes de passar o recipiente aos outros arqueiros.

De súbito, ouviu-se uma voz de comando:

– Arqueiros, aos seus lugares!

O grupo colocou-se em posição.

– Prontos? Disparar!!!

Um zumbido de setas cortou o ar. Alguns elementos do exército inimigo caíram, envenenados ou feridos mortalmente. No entanto, continuavam a avançar, destemidamente.

Foram lançadas sucessivas salvas de setas, derrubando grande parte da primeira ala adversária. No outro lado do campo de batalha, os arqueiros do Império também atacavam a primeira ala dos rebeldes, constituída por Anões e Vardens.

Minutos depois, as pradarias de Gil'ead já estavam apinhadas de mortos, de ambos os lados. Os arqueiros tinham recuado, dando espaço para os cavaleiros e os outros guerreiros combaterem. Alguns feiticeiros também estavam envolvidos na batalha, contudo, a maior parte ainda não tinha entrado em acção.

Os homens do Império conseguiram encontrar uma falha na barreira dos Varden e, agora, avançavam, sem piedade, em direcção à linha defensiva. Ao ver tal desgraça, Maraya decidiu agir: chamou um punhado de arqueiros, entre eles Galandy, e, juntos, subiram às árvores.

– Em posição! – gritou Maraya. – Disparar!

Os guerreiros do Império foram apanhados desprevenidos e muitos não se levantaram mais.

– Rápido, antes que descubram a nossa posição! Disparem quantas setas puderem e, à minha voz, abandonem o posto! – ordenou a jovem.

Salvas e salvas de setas voaram furiosamente. Os elfos arremessavam setas o mais depressa que conseguiam, sem descurar a pontaria. No entanto, Maraya apercebeu-se de que a sua posição já tinha sido detectada e, numa voz aguda, ordenou a retirada.

Os elfos obedeceram, prontamente. Pelo caminho, alguns ainda arriscaram disparar sobre o inimigo, tendo tido um certo sucesso.

A jovem humana e a amiga encaminharam-se em direcção à tenda dos feridos, onde lhes prestaram ajuda. A rapariga usava a sua magia apenas nos casos mais graves, evitando perder muita energia. Ainda poderia precisar dela, mais tarde.

Enquanto cuidava dos doentes, o seu pensamento recaiu em Eragon, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao campo de batalha. Perguntou-se, repetidamente, onde e como estaria ele.

_Espero que ele esteja bem._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon e Saphira sobrevoavam as pradarias de Gil'ead, em círculos. O Cavaleiro atacava as mentes dos seus inimigos, ao mesmo tempo que a sua companheira expelia torrentes de fogo.

De repente, ouviram o rugido de Thorn, o dragão de Murtagh. Trocaram algumas palavras pouco simpáticas, após das quais os dois Cavaleiros se enfrentaram, sendo imitados pelas suas montadas.

Os ataques sucediam-se, sem causar danos graves. O Cavaleiro do Mal ostentava um corte pouco profundo num braço, enquanto o outro possuía apenas um golpe na face. Quanto aos dragões, tinham sofrido algumas queimaduras pouco preocupantes.

– Então, onde está agora a tua queridinha? – perguntou Murtagh, com um sorriso irónico.

– Sabes muito bem que ela não está aqui! – volveu o outro, com uma calma fria.

– Pois, ouvi dizer que ela te abandonou. Deve ter visto outro melhor…

Eragon não respondeu, indignado. Em vez disso, Saphira investiu sobre ele, também furiosa.

– Toquei na ferida? Pobre maninho! Escusas de te virar contra mim; não fui eu que te traí.

Desta feita, foi Eragon que riu sarcasticamente.

– Não foste tu que me traíste? Deixa-me rir! Tu é que te aliaste a Galbatorix! – atirou-lhe.

– Sabes bem que não tive escolha. – retorquiu o inimigo, num tom baixo. – Ele fez-me jurar na língua antiga!

Saphira sentiu uma ligeira mudança na postura de Murtagh. Prontamente, comunicou ao seu Cavaleiro que o outro estava mais fragilizado e inseguro.

_Eu acho que ele está arrependido._

O Cavaleiro não concordava totalmente com o seu dragão, no entanto, decidiu tirar a prova dos noves.

– Se pudesses, nunca terias feito aquele juramento?

O outro Cavaleiro pareceu hesitar, antes de responder:

– O que está feito está feito. Não se pode alterar o passado. Nem mesmo nós, Cavaleiros, podemos. – fez uma pausa. – Galbatorix, mesmo mantendo-me como um prisioneiro e possível inimigo, ensinou-me muitas coisas. Coisas de que tu nunca ouviste falar! Não, não me arrependo de me ter juntado a ele. Só desejava que tu não fosses meu inimigo… Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shurt'gal.

– Não nos resta outra alternativa senão lutarmos um contra o outro. – concluiu Eragon, com um sorriso forçado.

– Parece que sim. – concordou o irmão.

Os dois Cavaleiros voltaram a enfrentar-se; desta vez, com mais ferocidade.

– Lutaremos, então, mas, ao pôr-do-sol, só um de nós continuará de pé. E esse, sim, será o vencedor. – profetizou Murtagh.

– Por outras palavras, eu! – concluiu Eragon, antes de se lançar em direcção ao outro.

Nota da Autora: Eu quero reviews!!! Quero mtos! Se não me mandarem mais, eu n posto o próximo capitulo!

Aproveitem bem, pois a fic está mesmo a acabar.

Divirtam-se!


	22. A Tenda dos Feridos

Capítulo XXII – A Tenda dos Feridos

O Sol adquirira um tom alaranjado. Dentro de cerca de meia hora, desapareceria no horizonte.

Os dois Cavaleiros ainda lutavam no espaço aéreo de Gil'ead. Aparentavam estar bastante cansados, não obstante, continuavam a combater com ferocidade.

Por vezes, um deles observava o que se passava ao nível do solo, avaliando, assim, o estado da batalha. Eragon, além disso, procurava caras conhecidas. Com alívio, constatou que o seu primo Roran continuava vivo, infligindo graves danos nas tropas inimigas.

O seu coração começou a bater desenfreadamente, no instante em que julgou ver uma jovem de cabelos ruivos, muito brilhantes. Contudo, nunca mais a viu. Acabou por concluir que fora uma ilusão, originada pelo cansaço extremo.

– Viste-a? – indagou, de repente, o outro.

– Quem?

– Maraya. Não sabias? Ela está aqui, a combater ao lado dos elfos.

Os dois irmãos estavam parados em pleno ar. Olhavam-se mutuamente, esquecidos do que tinham estado a fazer, segundos antes. Talvez por essa razão, não repararam numa figura escura que surgia ao longe.

De súbito, ambos os Cavaleiros tiveram de se segurar firmemente aos seus dragões, quando uma onda de fogo os obrigou a realizar uma complicada pirueta. Confusos, olharam em volta, procurando quem os tinha atacado.

Um terceiro Cavaleiro estava montado num dragão negro. Prontamente, foi reconhecido como sendo Galbatorix, o responsável por aquela guerra.

– Eragon, Destruidor de Espectros, saudações! Nem sabes quanto tempo é que eu esperei por este momento!

– O desejo é mútuo! – atirou o jovem. – Finalmente, deste a cara! Agora, terei a oportunidade de te vencer!

O dirigente do Império riu às gargalhadas. Quando se acalmou, observou o seu adversário que, intrigado, esperava que os risos terminassem.

– Pensas, jovem ingénuo, que me podes vencer? Oh, rapaz, pensei que fosses mais esperto! Brom não te ensinou a contar? Nós somos dois, e tu um. Ainda achas que tens alguma hipótese?

Eragon ia reagir, mas Murtagh foi mais rápido. Empunhou a espada em direcção ao irmão, murmurando um feitiço. A arma ficou logo incandescente.

Por momentos, as probabilidades de sobrevivência do mais jovem ficaram quase reduzidas a zero. Os seus rivais ladearam-no, impedindo-o de fugir. Ambos empunhavam as espadas, prontos a atacar.

Subitamente, uma presença estranha infiltrou-se na sua mente. Não parecia ter a intenção de o enfeitiçar; em vez disso, a voz de Murtagh sussurrou-lhe, como se tivesse receio de ser ouvido:

_Prepara-te para fugir. Ao sinal de Thorn, voa o mais alto que puderes!_

_O quê? O que estás a dizer?_

_Não vou deixar que ele te mate, aqui, à minha frente! Ele já não precisa de ti, nem de Saphira. Penso que arranjou uma outra maneira de manter a espécie viva. Agora, não faças mais perguntas, caso contrário, Galbatorix pode desconfiar. _

_Mas tu juraste na língua antiga!_

_Eu receberei o castigo por ter quebrado esse juramento, de braços abertos._

_Porquê?_

Murtagh terminou a ligação telepática, sem responder.

Os acontecimentos seguintes decorreram a uma velocidade alucinante, no entanto, para o Destruidor de Espectros, demoraram uma eternidade.

Inicialmente, nada se passou. Os oponentes de Eragon continuavam a ladeá-lo, voando à sua volta. Então, Thorn expeliu fumo pelas narinas, num claro sinal. Rapidamente, Saphira voou em espiral, aproximando-se das nuvens, enquanto Murtagh avançava para Galbatorix. Olhando por cima do ombro, o seu irmão viu-o desferir um valente golpe sobre o chefe.

Não conseguiu distinguir o que se passou a seguir. Saphira voava a toda a velocidade, para longe dos outros Cavaleiros.

_Onde vais?_

_Deixa-os, Eragon. Murtagh sabe o que está a fazer. Vamos ajudar Roran e os outros._

_Sim, tens razão._

Sobrevoaram o campo de batalha, utilizando a apurada visão de dragão para procurar o seu primo. Encontraram-no prontamente, a comandar um grupo de Varden. Parecia praticamente ileso e incansável. Vendo que ele não precisava de ajuda, decidiram continuar a sua busca.

De repente, o Cavaleiro viu-a. Só podia ser ela. O seu cabelo ruivo era inconfundível. Lutava contra três Urgals, sozinha, junto das tendas destinadas aos feridos.

Imediatamente, o dragão começou a perder altitude, acabando por aterrar, perto do local. O seu Cavaleiro saltou da sela e correu na direcção de Maraya, derrubando e matando todos os inimigos que se colocassem no seu caminho.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Galandy estava a aliviar as dores de uma Feiticeira, quando ouviu demasiado ruído, no exterior das tendas. Com a garganta seca, aproximou-se da entrada. Com uma preocupação crescente, viu dezenas de Urgals a correr na sua direcção. Os poucos rebeldes que defendiam aquela zona tentavam travá-los, sem sucesso.

– Maraya! Temos problemas!

A jovem juntou-se à amiga. Apesar de ter ficado sem pinga de sangue, tentou manter a calma. Com rapidez, percorreu todo o perímetro daquela enorme tenda, procurando uma saída segura. Como a sua busca se revelou infrutífera, optou por conversar com os feridos:

– Oiçam todos! As vossas vidas correm perigo. Se não agirmos depressa, nenhum de nós sobreviverá. Por isso, pedia um esforço suplementar a todos. – fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego. – Aqueles que puderem andar devem ajudar os que não podem. Peço-vos que se juntem todos naquele canto. – ordenou, apontando. – Se alguém conseguir combater, deverá juntar-se aos curandeiros.

Obedientemente, todos os doentes seguiram as suas ordens. A maioria encontrava-se a um canto da tenda, enquanto cerca de uma dúzia de guerreiros já recuperados se uniam aos seis curandeiros.

– Agora, eu vou enviar-vos para um local seguro. É uma caverna, do outro lado de Gil'ead. Lá, estarão em segurança.

Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se ao máximo. Já antes transportara animais e objectos magicamente, contudo, nunca experimentara com seres humanos. Não podia, no entanto, falhar.

Despendendo bastante energia, a jovem conseguiu tirar dali os enfermos, mesmo antes de um dos elfos presentes dar o alarme:

– Eles estão a chegar.

Pegando na sua espada, Maraya dirigiu-se para a saída, seguida pelos outros guerreiros. Virando-se para trás, ordenou a Galandy e a uma Feiticeira que arranjassem um esconderijo, algures, donde deveriam arremessar setas e feitiços, respectivamente. Nenhuma delas contestou a ordem dada, como se a Dama do Dragão fosse, efectivamente, a líder.

– Ao ataque!

A jovem movimentou bruscamente a sua espada, decapitando um dos inimigos. Atingiu outro no peito e pontapeou um terceiro. Parou uns segundos para descansar, antes de voltar à carga.

Ouviu as setas de Galandy a cortar o ar, bem como alguns feitiços. A maior parte foi certeira, mas, mesmo assim, os defensores continuavam numa preocupante situação de inferioridade numérica.

Minutos depois, três dos seus já tinham tombado, contrastando com as dezenas de Urgals que jaziam no solo. Todavia, o número de inimigos não parecia diminuir, muito pelo contrário.

Saltando por cima de um machado, Maraya decapitou outro adversário, antes de subir para cima de uns barris. Daí, utilizou a sua magia para atacar os seus oponentes, sem nunca baixar a guarda.

_Isto está a complicar-se._

Felizmente, um grupo de elfos, comandados por Tygryve, veio em auxílio dos curandeiros. Após uma rápida troca de palavras entre os dois líderes, a luta recomeçou. Como se alguém tivesse atiçado as brasas de uma fogueira, os defensores ganharam força e, pouco a pouco, iam obrigando os inimigos a recuar.

Entretanto, Galandy tinha-se juntado aos amigos, combatendo no solo, furiosamente. Apresentava um corte profundo no ombro, o que não a impedia de continuar.

Após decapitar mais um Urgal, a jovem humana acorreu à amiga. Rapidamente, sarou-lhe o ferimento, não obstante os protestos da elfo.

– Maraya! – chamou Tygryve.

Ela olhou em redor e, mesmo a tempo, baixou-se, evitando ser degolada por um elemento do exército do Império. Apressou-se a derrubá-lo, aproximando-se, seguidamente, do amigo.

– Obrigada. Devo-te uma.

Matou um Urgal que ameaçava esmagar a cabeça do elfo.

– Agora já não. – retorquiu ele.

Os dois amigos encostaram-se, de costas, um ao outro, desferindo sucessivos golpes nos seus inimigos.

– Eu queria fazer-te uma pergunta. – disse o elfo.

– Força. – arfou a jovem, enquanto se apoiava no outro para pontapear alguém.

– Queres casar comigo?

Maraya sentiu-se corar, perante aquela pergunta. Não teve, contudo, tempo para pensar muito no assunto, já que teve de realizar um enorme esforço para evitar um golpe de espada. Atirou a sua própria espada para a frente, trespassando o seu inimigo.

– O quê?

– Eu amo-te… – exclamou Tygryve. – Aceitas casar comigo? Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas tinha de te dizer isto.

– Eu não… – começou a jovem, amparando um golpe com a espada, em simultâneo.

– Maraya! – gritou uma voz.

A jovem empurrou o seu inimigo e, deixando cair a espada, virou-se para o local donde provinha aquela voz.

– Eragon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon estava cada vez mais perto do seu objectivo. Saltou sobre um Urgal meio morto, derrubando-o. Naquele momento, já conseguia ver a jovem, claramente. Lutava costas contra costas com um elfo loiro. Parecia que estavam a conversar.

Aproximou-se o máximo que pôde, subindo para cima daquilo que, outrora, fora um armário de medicamentos. Ia atacando, sem dó nem piedade, todos os que se lhe opunham.

Após matar um homem de Galbatorix, conseguiu ouvir o que o elfo gritava:

– Eu amo-te… – exclamou Tygryve. – Aceitas casar comigo? Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas tinha de te dizer isto.

O sangue do Cavaleiro do Dragão gelou. Por momentos, duvidou daquilo que ouvira. Contudo, a atrapalhação de Maraya confirmo-o.

Não podia ficar ali, a ouvir aquilo. Não aguentava pensar que a sua amada pudesse estar com outro homem.

– Maraya! – gritou, dando um espectacular salto de seguida.


	23. O Pôr do sol

Capítulo XXIII – O Pôr-do-sol

O Cavaleiro do Dragão correu na direcção da jovem, sem se preocupar em destruir os seus oponentes. Por seu lado, ela também abandonou o seu posto, dirigindo-se ao seu amado.

– Maraya! – sussurrou Eragon, docemente.

Estavam muito perto um do outro. Tão perto que o jovem pôde ver duas lágrimas rolarem pela face dela.

– Estás bem? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

Os dois aproximaram-se ainda mais. Eragon colocou uma mão trémula na cintura da rapariga, puxando-a mais para si. Juntos, baixaram-se para evitar os golpes enfurecidos de um Urgal.

– Tive tantas saudades tuas! – admitiu Maraya, após esmurrar a criatura que os tinha atacado.

Convocou a sua espada, que jazia aos pés de Tygryve.

– Eu também. – disse o Cavaleiro, numa voz rouca. – Eu amo-te… não te quero perder de vista nunca mais.

Beijaram-se docemente, como se não estivessem em plena batalha.

– Eragon, … eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa. – afirmou a rapariga, sorrindo timidamente, assim que o beijo findou.

O rapaz obrigou-a a rodar, para poder atacar um outro inimigo.

– Eu estou grávida. – confessou, num murmúrio, colocando a mão livre do namorado na sua barriga.

O coração do Cavaleiro adquiriu um ritmo ainda mais acelerado, algo que ele nunca julgara que fosse possível. Como é ele pôde não reparar nas dimensões consideráveis da barriga dela?

– Eu vou ser pai? – inquiriu, pedindo, assim, uma confirmação.

Antes de responder, Maraya decapitou mais um Urgal.

– Sim. – confirmou. – Quem pensavas que era o pai do meu filho?

Inconscientemente, o olhar de Eragon procurou Tygryve. Ao seguir o seu olhar, a jovem apressou-se a dizer:

– O quê? Como é que tu alguma vez pudeste pensar que eu amaria outra pessoa, sem seres tu? – inquiriu, indignada.

Magoada, a jovem afastou-se do Cavaleiro. Rapidamente, aniquilou mais inimigos, canalizando a sua dor para a espada, que usava furiosamente.

– Não me podes culpar por estar com ciúmes! Eu ouvi o que ele te disse… Vi a maneira como olha para ti. Senti a vossa intimidade!

– Isso é porque ele é o meu melhor amigo. – guinchou a Dama do Dragão. – E isso não te dá o direito de duvidares de mim!

Eragon baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Agarrou o pulso da namorada, sem força mas com firmeza.

– Estivemos separados durante sete meses… E, durante esse tempo, não consegui deixar de pensar em ti. Tens de compreender o que eu senti no instante em que ouvi o que ele te estava a propor! – justificou-se o Cavaleiro.

O olhar de Maraya perdeu dureza, no entanto, manteve a sua posição.

– Já te esqueceste do que eu te disse, antes de me ir embora? – inquiriu, amuada. – Eu disse que não me tinha esquecido do teu pedido. E espero que tu também não.

Os lábios do rapaz abriram-se num sorriso ténue, enquanto a sua expressão se iluminava. Aproximou o rosto do da namorada.

– Isso quer dizer que aceitas?

– Aceitei no momento em que me pediste. – admitiu ela, sorrindo também. – Como pudeste achar que eu seria capaz de aceitar dois pedidos de casamento? Eu já estava comprometida contigo! És…

Porém, Eragon não chegou a saber o que era, uma vez que os seus lábios se fundiram, novamente, num beijo apaixonado e demorado.

– Hei, não quero interromper, mas não é o melhor momento para isso! – advertiu Galandy, numa voz aguda.

Os jovens separaram-se, a custo. Lado a lado, encaminharam-se em direcção a um grupo de elfos, cercados pelos seus inimigos. Conjugando os seus esforços, derrubaram-nos num ápice.

Tygryve observava aquela cena de longe, interrompendo-se, apenas, para trespassar os seus inimigos com a espada.

Teve de concordar que aqueles dois faziam um par perfeito. Se já separados, eram guerreiros destemidos, juntos eram imbatíveis. Os seus movimentos eram suaves e coordenados, mas poderosos. Eram ambos ágeis, mesmo tendo em conta a gravidez avançada de Maraya. _Parece que estão destinados um para o outro…_

Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Galandy tivera sempre razão, quando lhe dissera que a humana estava apaixonada por outro. Se estava a sofrer, a culpa era dele, e só dele! Porque não dera ouvidos à amiga?

Olhou para o Cavaleiro que, naquele instante, puxara a jovem para si, de modo a protegê-la de um Urgal. Não conseguiu evitar sentir ciúmes e um ódio repugnante por ele. _Calma, Tygryve. Ele não tem culpa. Tu é que te meteste no meio deles…_

Magoava-o saber que Maraya estava apaixonada por Eragon. Só lhe apetecia esquecer que eles existiam! No entanto, não queria perder a amizade dela.

Claramente dividido, o elfo permaneceu quieto, longos minutos. Por sorte, nenhum dos seus adversários o atacou, caso contrário, teria morrido. Contudo, não se teria importado. Não conseguia desviar o olhar deles, muito menos o pensamento.

Ainda naquele estado de apatia e impasse, ouviu um bater de asas, vindo do céu. Virou-se rapidamente, dando de caras com um dragão negro, montado por Galbatorix. Este murmurava qualquer coisa, apontando a espada para o par.

Já desperto, o elfo começou a correr o mais depressa que pôde, rumo aos dois jovens, que não se tinham apercebido da chegada do Cavaleiro, nem do perigo que corriam.

Faltavam cinco metros para os alcançar, quando o feitiço foi lançado. Aumentou a velocidade da corrida. Tentou avisá-los, dizer-lhes para se protegerem, contudo, não conseguiu emitir um único som. Sem outra alternativa, fez algo que, há dois minutos atrás, tinha a certeza de que nunca faria: saltar para a frente de Eragon, que, por sua vez, se tinha colocado diante de Maraya, protegendo-a com o seu corpo.

Um clarão envolveu-os aos três, no momento em que o feitiço atingiu Tygryve no peito. Este deixou-se cair no chão, com uma pancada surda.

Os segundos que antecederam o desaparecimento do clarão foram demasiado longos, agonizantes e silenciosos. Não se escutava qualquer ruído, como se os combatentes tivessem parado de lutar. E, efectivamente, fora isso que ocorrera.

Assim que a luz voltou à normalidade, Galandy foi encontrar três pessoas prostradas no chão. Preocupada, aproximou-se o mais depressa que pôde, ajoelhando-se de seguida. Com alívio, constatou que a amiga e o Cavaleiro estavam bem, embora estando cobertos de sangue vermelho e negro. No entanto, Tygryve não tivera a mesma sorte.

A elfo reprimiu um grito, ao observar o amigo. A sua cor natural tinha desaparecido, sendo substituída por um verde de aspecto venenoso. Da sua boca escancarada brotavam finos fios de sangue, ao contrário do seu peito que, estranhamente, permanecia intocável. E, alarmantemente, não realizava qualquer movimento que indicasse que o elfo estava a respirar.

Temendo o pior, a elfo verificou se ele tinha pulso. Com o horror espelhado na face, compreendeu que o amigo estava morto.

– Não! – gritou, descontrolada.

As lágrimas brotavam-lhe dos olhos aos pares, rolando com rapidez. Estava pálida e trémula, como Maraya nunca a tinha visto. Esta última, por sua vez, permanecia quieta e silenciosa, sem reagir. Não chorava, no entanto, engolia em seco freneticamente.

– Eu odeio-te, Galbatorix! – berrou, irada, Galandy, dirigindo-se ao céu.

E ergueu-se, pronta a vingar a morte do amigo. Percebendo as suas intenções, Eragon apressou-se a agarrá-la, impedindo-a de se aproximar do Imperador.

– Larga-me!

– Não! Não vais conseguir derrotá-lo! Se combateres com ele, a única coisa que vais encontrar é a morte! – disse o Cavaleiro, debatendo-se para a imobilizar.

– Ele tem razão, Galandy. – afirmou Maraya, que, entretanto, já tinha voltado à realidade.

A elfo baixou a cabeça, derrotada. Assim que o rapaz a largou, correu de encontro ao corpo do seu melhor amigo. Carinhosamente, colocou a cabeça dele no seu colo e, com uma tira rasgada das suas roupas, limpou-lhe o sangue.

– Tu não podes fazer nada. Mas nós podemos! – exclamou a Dama do Dragão.

– Ouviste, Galbatorix? – indagou o namorado. – Prepara-te! Agora, despertaste a nossa ira!

Lá no cimo, sentado no seu dragão, o maléfico Cavaleiro observava a cena, rindo, especialmente das ameaças proferidas.

– Saphira! – chamou o seu Cavaleiro.

De imediato, a criatura surgiu do nada, aterrando ao lado dos amigos. Rapidamente, tanto Eragon como Maraya montaram, prontos para a luta. O dragão voltou a elevar-se nos céus, pairando frente-a-frente aos seus oponentes.

– Onde está Murtagh? – perguntou a jovem, preocupada, não com o aliado de Galbatorix, mas sim com o namorado.

– Tss, lamento informá-la, cara Dama do Dragão, mas esse traidor já está, a esta hora, a fazer companhia àquele elfo. – atirou o do dragão negro, numa voz de falsa cortesia.

A jovem sentiu a raiva do namorado, perante tal notícia. Colocou uma das mãos à volta da cintura dele, como se estivesse a tentar dizer que estava solidária com a sua dor. Em vez disso, aproximou-se mais e sussurrou-lhe:

– Não o oiças. Ele está apenas a tentar irritar-te! Para dizer a verdade, nem sei se hei-de acreditar nele… Afinal, o que se passou?

Eragon não respondeu, mas permitiu que a Dama do Dragão visse, na mente dele, o que aconteceu. No final, ela mantinha a sua opinião.

_Murtagh é um osso duro de roer. Vais ver que está bem._

O seu rival mostrava-se vitorioso, certo de que iria ganhar. Ao fim de algum tempo de silêncio, anunciou, sarcasticamente, que gostaria de combater com o Destruidor de Espectros antes do final do dia.

_Se é luta que queres, é luta que vais ter,_ pensou Saphira, zangada.

_Maraya, vou-te deixar em segurança, enquanto luto com este palhaço._ Eragon agarrou a mão da jovem, que ainda rodeava a sua cintura.

_Não! Nem penses nisso! Esta luta não é só tua!_

_A minha decisão está tomada! Eu não quero que tu estejas em perigo. Para além do mais, o nosso filho vive dentro de ti; temos de o proteger! _Apreensivamente, o rapaz argumentava com firmeza.

_Além disso, eu não aguento muito tempo com tanto peso! _Saphira rugiu, lançando fumo pelas narinas.

_Está bem, está bem,_ concordou a rapariga, amuada.

Após deixar a namorada a salvo, em terra, o Cavaleiro e a sua montada prepararam-se para enfrentar os seus adversários, sem mostrar qualquer espécie de medo.

Os outros combates tinham cessado, definitivamente. A maior parte do exército do Império jazia por terra e os poucos sobreviventes aproveitaram o facto de os rebeldes estarem concentrados nos Cavaleiros do Dragão para fugir.

Maraya olhou em volta, procurando Galandy. Como esperava, a elfo continuava no mesmo local, acariciando o cadáver do seu melhor amigo. Já não estava a chorar e, apesar de continuar consternada, a sua face exprimia um sentimento de aceitação do destino.

Todos os outros guerreiros mantinham os olhos presos no céu, à espera do início do confronto. Este não tardou muito: com movimentos rápidos e um tanto graciosos, os dois rivais trocaram feitiços, após dos quais as suas espadas embateram, com ruído, sucessivas vezes.

Os minutos passavam, arrastando-se. Ambos os combatentes não apresentavam, ainda, sinais de cansaço, nem tinham a intenção de acelerar o ritmo da contenda. Poucas feridas tinham sido infligidas, o que contribuía para que a batalha permanecesse pouco interessante. Não obstante, as centenas de espectadores observavam-na fixamente, como se não conseguissem desviar o olhar, excepto a Dama do Dragão, que se encontrava de costas para Eragon e Galbatorix.

Não sabia muito bem porquê, mas sentiu uma intensa necessidade de fitar o Sol. Calculou que faltariam cerca de cinco minutos para o pôr-do-sol. Era espantosa a velocidade a que os acontecimentos tinham decorrido! Meia hora antes, ainda não se tinha encontrado com Eragon e Tygryve continuava vivo…

Subitamente, ouviu um murmúrio, apenas audível para ela:

– Ao pôr-do-sol, só um de nós continuará de pé. E esse, sim, será o vencedor.

Por momentos, pensou tratar-se de uma memória de Eragon, a que ela tivera acesso há pouco tempo. Contudo, sentindo uma presença estranha nas suas costas, virou-se. Com o susto, saltou para trás, tropeçando num cadáver. Teria caído, se não fosse pela intervenção do Cavaleiro que estava à sua frente: Murtagh.

– Estás vivo. – constatou, estupidamente, a jovem.

– Acho que sim. – confirmou o moreno, sorrindo.

A ruiva reparou no aspecto do rapaz: estava imundo, como se tivesse caído numa poça de lama. _Provavelmente, até caiu, _não conseguiu deixar de pensar maliciosamente. Estava ferido em várias partes do corpo, com uma certa gravidade. No seu rosto, estava reflectida uma grande dose de dor, mas também determinação.

– Tens razão. – disse ela, evasivamente.

– Sobre o quê?

– Sinto que, ao pôr-do-sol, tudo isto irá terminar.

– Hum. – fez o Cavaleiro. – Espero bem que sim, contudo, acho que isso só vai ser possível se Eragon receber uma ajudinha externa.

– De que estás a falar? – inquiriu, incrédula, a rapariga.

– De nós.

A ruiva adoptou uma expressão céptica, enquanto mirava o outro. Com surpresa, não encontrou qualquer réstia de maldade nos seus olhos, como dantes.

– O que se passou contigo? – perguntou, curiosa.

– É uma longa história. Resumindo, desde aquela batalha aérea, tenho estado a pensar na minha vida e nas minhas opções. Decidi que não quero continuar a ser manipulado por Galbatorix, mesmo que isso signifique morrer. – explicou, com o olhar perdido. – Ou seja, quando o Sol desaparecer do horizonte, eu estarei morto, por ter quebrado a minha promessa na língua antiga.

Maraya, pela primeira vez, sentiu pena de Murtagh. Desde o momento em que nascera, estivera condenado a uma vida de suplício e sofrimento. E, agora que sabia que a sua hora estava próxima, não mostrava medo, mas sim uma grande determinação. Surpresa consigo própria, a jovem deu por si a admirá-lo. Descobriu, ainda, que já não tinha medo dele, nem era invadida por uma sensação de nojo.

– E o que pretendes fazer? – perguntou, assim que se recompôs.

– Um Cavaleiro tem uma força sobre-humana. Dois Cavaleiros têm o dobro. Mas se juntarmos uma Dama do Dragão, esse poder aumenta ainda mais. Ou seja, proponho que nos aliemos a Eragon e, juntos, destruamos Galbatorix.

A ruiva hesitou, durante uns escassos segundos, antes de concordar. Procurou o dragão vermelho do seu ex-inimigo, com o olhar. Como não o encontrou, decidiu inquirir o Cavaleiro sobre o paradeiro da sua montada.

O olhar de Murtagh endureceu, dando uma resposta clara à jovem: Thorn morrera.

– Sinto muito…

– Não sintas. Em breve, eu juntar-me-ei a ele. – afirmou ele, convictamente.

Pegando na mão de Maraya firmemente, fechou os olhos, concentrando a sua energia. No momento seguinte, um dragão semitransparente surgiu à frente deles. Prontamente, montaram-no, desembainhando as espadas em simultâneo.

A estranha criatura levantou voo e dirigiu-se, silenciosamente, aos dois combatentes.

Reprimindo um grito, a ruiva constatou que Eragon apresentava um ferimento grave no ombro, dificultando-lhe a tarefa de manejar a espada.

_Eragon! Não olhes para mim, caso contrário, atrairás a atenção de Galbatorix. Eu estou por trás dele, com Murtagh. Juntos, vamos destruí-lo._

O Cavaleiro de Saphira obedeceu às ordens da namorada, continuando a distrair o seu adversário, dando tempo aos outros de se aproximarem.

Nervosamente, Murtagh fitou o Sol, calculando os minutos de vida que ainda lhe sobravam. Sussurrou à sua "companheira de viagem" que tinham de agir em dois minutos, logo só tinham uma oportunidade, que não podiam desperdiçar.

Colocaram-se mesmo atrás do malvado rei, antes de Maraya o chamar, numa voz trocista:

– Hei, cabeça de peru!

Como desejava, Galbatorix virou-se para trás, buscando a dona daquela voz. No entanto, unindo esforços com o moreno, a ruiva tinha-os tornado invisíveis, contribuindo para a confusão do seu inimigo.

Eragon aproveitou a distracção do seu adversário para investir, empunhando a espada à sua frente. Simultaneamente, os outros dois imitaram-no, mas do lado contrário.

Indeciso entre algo que não podia ver e o Destruidor de Espectros, o governador do Império hesitou uns preciosos segundos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o Cavaleiro de Saphira. Este já estava muito perto. Demasiado perto…

Num segundo, três espadas perfuraram o corpo do ditador, provocando um arrepio indescritível nos três aliados. Galbatorix fechou os olhos com força, certamente devido às atrozes dores que sentia. Simultaneamente, o seu dragão negro começou contorcer-se, soltando gemidos horríveis, que gelaram o sangue de Saphira.

Eragon, Maraya e Murtagh (já visíveis) retiraram as suas espadas, um a seguir ao outro, com uma expressão determinada e um pouco triunfante. Assim que a última espada deixou o corpo do maléfico Cavaleiro, este e o seu dragão começaram a perder altitude, acabando por cair por terra.

Os três vencedores também regressaram ao solo. Inconscientemente, todos olharam para o Sol que desaparecia no horizonte. O moreno avançou, decidido, em direcção a um espaço vazio, onde se sentou de olhos fechados. A sua respiração era ofegante, apesar de ele estar exteriormente calmo.

Um último raio de Sol iluminou-o, antes de o astro desaparecer. E, com ele, um dos últimos Cavaleiros do Dragão.


	24. Epílogo

Epílogo

**Um ano depois…**

Maraya entrou na cozinha, envergando um vestido branco, de aparência simples e leve. Os seus cabelos ruivos caíam em cascata sobre os seus ombros e, no seu rosto, bailava um sorriso maroto.

Silenciosamente, aproximou-se da mesa, tentando não se dar a conhecer ao jovem loiro que estava de costas para si. Mordeu o lábio, evitando rir. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, de modo a conseguir alcançar a orelha do rapaz. Resistiu à tentação de a mordiscar, optando por sussurrar:

– Cheguei.

E abraçou Eragon, pelas costas. Este virou-se, radiante e, após beijar a sua esposa repetida e sofregamente, pegou-a ao colo, começando a rodar pela cozinha.

– Pára, Eragon! – gritava ela, agarrando-se o mais que podia.

O rapaz obedeceu, pousando-a no chão. Beijou-a na face, carinhosamente, antes de anunciar:

– Tive saudades tuas.

Ela anuiu, confirmando que também ela sentira a falta do jovem.

Sorrindo, o casal sentou-se num sofá, já na sala. Esta estava decorada de um modo simples, tal como o resto da casa de dois andares, onde ambos viviam, juntamente com o seu filho Brian e Saphira. Uma enorme estante continha uma imensidão de livros de magia, bem como obras sobre os Elfos, os Dragões e os Cavaleiros. Algumas cadeiras de aspecto confortável povoavam a sala, convidando um possível leitor a recostar-se nelas. E, bem no meio, encontrava-se o sofá onde o par estava sentado.

– Onde está Brian? – inquiriu Maraya, sentindo uma grande preocupação maternal. – Ele está bem?

– Não te preocupes, ele está perfeitamente bem. Agora, Saphira está a adormecê-lo. Sabes bem que ele gosta muito dela. – respondeu, divertido, o rapaz.

– Eu sei. Vou vê-lo… – anunciou a Dama do Dragão, levantando-se.

– Não. – disse Eragon, segurando-lhe o pulso. – Ainda o acordas! Nem penses nisso! Agora, vais ficar aqui quietinha ao pé de mim! – acrescentou, puxando-a para si.

A jovem sorriu, deixando-se cair nos braços do marido. Correspondeu ao beijo que ele iniciou, com igual intensidade. Depois, suspendeu o beijo, ao desviar, ligeiramente, a sua face.

– De certeza que queres que fique quietinha? – perguntou, provocantemente.

Sentiu a respiração acelerada do Cavaleiro, junto ao seu pescoço, antes de ouvir a resposta:

– Não. – retorquiu ele, numa voz rouca.

Maraya deitou-lhe a língua de fora, numa careta que não durou mais do que dois segundos, após dos quais as suas bocas se fundiram, provocando sensações muito diversas no casal.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A Dama do Dragão mirava o tecto do seu quarto, pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera naquele último ano. Ela e Eragon (naquele momento, profundamente adormecido, a seu lado) tinham-se casado e estabelecido naquela casa, e, um mês depois, nascera Brian. Resumidamente, foram belos momentos, de pura felicidade.

Mesmo estando cansada, não conseguia pregar olho. Fora visitar Galandy, a Ellesméra. O marido não fora com ela, com muita pena sua, já que estava muito ocupado com uns Urgals problemáticos. Desde que Roran se tornara no novo dirigente de Alagaësia que não davam descanso ao Cavaleiro, nem tão pouco à população local.

Estava preocupada com a amiga. Nunca mais fora a mesma, a partir do dia em que Tygryve morrera. Estava pálida e abatida, tendo perdido uma parte da sua própria personalidade. Por isso, Maraya aplicara todos os seus conhecimentos e poderes para resgatar a elfo daquele estado, à semelhança do que tinham feito com ela própria, meses antes.

Actualmente, a elfo já melhorara bastante e, nesta última visita, mostrara-se muito mais alegre, apesar de os seus olhos ainda estarem mortiços.

_Ela vai recuperar totalmente. Tenho a certeza._

Virou-se para Eragon, que dormia descansadamente. De certa forma, parecia-se bastante com o filho: eram ambos loiros, teimosos e ágeis. E, sobretudo, inocentes. Por outro lado, Brian herdara, da mãe, a cor dos olhos, um espírito travesso e uma grande vontade de rir.

Ao pensar no filho, relembrou-se da outra razão que a levara à terra dos elfos: trazer o ovo que, anteriormente, ela própria transportara para lá, por motivos de segurança.

Um grito de criança interrompeu os pensamentos da jovem. De um salto, levantou-se da cama e, em pijama, precipitou-se para o jardim, donde provinha o som. Alcançou, rapidamente, a porta da rua, onde permaneceu, completamente espantada.

– O que se passa? – perguntou um Eragon ainda ensonado que, entretanto, acordara e seguira a esposa.

Maraya não respondeu, contudo apontou para Brian.

– Não pode ser! – disse ele, também incrédulo.

De mãos dadas, o casal transpôs a soleira da porta e encaminhou-se, lentamente, na direcção do filho. Saphira estava deitada a seu lado, com uma expressão enternecida. Cascas do que fora um ovo enorme estavam espalhadas à volta da criança, que ria, abraçando algo.

– Isto é fantástico! – conseguiu articular a mãe.

O pai de Brian acenou em concordância. Baixou-se e beijou o filho na cabeça, aproveitando para observar melhor o dragão bebé que estava nos seus braços. Era de cor verde e, pelo aspecto, poder-se-ia dizer que era um macho saudável. Reparou, também, numa marca invulgar, presente na mão do filho.

Brian continuava a rir e, no meio de todas aquelas gargalhadas, gritou a sua primeira palavra, para delírio dos pais:

– Bulbaise!

Maraya ficou surpreendida. Tinha a certeza de que aquilo era uma palavra, e não uma mistura de sons sem nexo. Só não percebia o que é que o filho queria dizer. Foi então que ligou os acontecimentos, concluindo:

– É esse o nome do teu dragão?

A criança riu, novamente, concordando com a mãe.

Eragon beijou a esposa e abraçou o filho, enquanto Bulbaise travava conhecimento com Saphira. Juntos, olharam para o firmamento no momento exacto em que um cometa cruzava o céu.

Sem saber muito bem porquê, os dois Cavaleiros e a Dama do Dragão tiveram a certeza de que, doravante, o seu futuro, bem como o de Alagaësia, seria muito melhor.

**Fim**

Nota da Autora: Bem, eis o final da fic. Espero que tenham gostado tanto como eu (ou mais). Pedia-vos, apenas, que fizessem uma analíse não só do capítulo, mas também da globalidade da fic. Reviews!

Jokas


End file.
